¿Y por qué no?
by mynameisIdonotremember
Summary: Está situado casi al final de la tercera temporada. Trata sobre un dia malo, y como charlan. La simple reunion se alarga unos quantos días¿Que pasará?
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primer fanfiction, soy nueva en esto. Así que no me presionéis mucho…Jajaja. Pero igualmente le he puesto toda mi imaginación y mis ganas. Intentaré ir subiendo los capítulos en menos de una semana. Pero ahora os dejo este. Espero que os gusten.**

**Capítulo 1 **

Se descalzó. Cogió una copa, y la llenó de vino hasta la mitad. Se estiró en el sofá. Y bebió un buen trago. Y suspiró.

Eso es lo que hacía Kate Beckett para relajarse. Por fin, estaba oficialmente de vacaciones. Sabía perfectamente que iba a hacer en esas tres semanas. Dormir mucho, ver películas y estar tiempo con su chico, Josh. Pero toda relajación comienza primero con un baño caliente. Puso la bañera a la temperatura ideal. Se acabó el mini trago que le quedaba, y se lo volvió a rellenar para llevársela al baño. Ya estaba todo listo, solo faltaba quitarse la ropa y disfrutar del momento. Pero, sonó el teléfono. Se acercó, y miró la pantalla. Era Castle. Dudó un momento de cogerlo o no. Al fin y al cabo estaba de vacaciones. ¿Pero y si era grabe?

-Hey, Castle. ¿Qué pasa?- dijo un poco molesta por la interrupción.

-No, nada… ¿No te estaré molestando?

-No estaba haciendo nada importante.-solo estaba pensando en que ahora mismo estaría en su baño de espuma si él no hubiera llamado.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro.-ella esperó que contestara, pero al ver que no lo hacía le tuvo que preguntar -¿Dime?

-No por teléfono. En persona. ¿Puedes ir al "The Old Haunt" dentro de media hora?

-Castle…Acabo de comenzar las vacaciones, y lo único que…

-Por favor, es importante.

Castle colgó para no darle la opción de negarse. Ella estaba tan cansada…Pero iba a ir de todas formas. Él le había apoyado con lo de Mike, con lo de su madre, con tantas cosas. Por una vez que él le pide un favor… No le iba a fallar.

Se puso los zapatos. Y bajo corriendo por las escaleras. Pensaba llevar el coche, pero si la noche se alargaba preferí no conducir, así que decidió coger un taxi.

Ella se preguntaba el que sería tan grave para llamarla a las once de la noche. Puede que estuviera borracho. A lo mejor su coche le había dejado de funcionar y necesitar su ayuda. Puede que hubiera roto con alguna de sus novias y necesitara apoyo. O puede… ¡No, eso no podía ser! Después de su viaje a Los Ángeles había estado distinto. Había intentado estar más cerca de ella. Kate pensaba que a lo mejor le diría algo sobre sus sentimientos .Pero, ¿Por qué hoy, y tan tarde? Seguramente era cierto que se había tomado unas copas de más y por eso le había llamado. Estuvo todo el viaje pensando en que le había a decir.

Llegó a los cuarenta minutos. Había habido un atasco por culpa de un accidente y le había retrasado su llegada. Bajo por las escaleras, y le vio allí, en la barra con un whisky. Su teoría de haberse dejado llevar por su amor por su botella parecía cierta.

Kate siempre que había ido al bar, le olía a cerveza rancia. Pero la música del pino que había compensaba es olor. El bar no estaba muy lleno de gente. Solo dos chicos que iban muy borrachos, y un grupo de tres chicas y dos chicos celebrando algún tipo de evento. Y por supuesto Castle. Se acercó y se sentó en el taburete que había al lado. Castle no la miró, pero sabía que era ella.

-Dos más de estos- dijo ella señalando la bebida de Castle.

-Hey- su tono no era de estar sobrio, pero tampoco de estar muy bebido.

-Hey. Perdona por el retraso. Ha habido un atasco en y no he podido llegar antes.

-Da igual. Tampoco importa.

En ese momento el camarero dejo los dos whiskiesen la mesa. Castle le extendió uno a ellay cogió el suyo y le dio un trago que casi se lo acaba.

-¡Ehhh! Que no me apetece tenerte que llevarte a cuestas porqué te quieras emborrachar.

-Demasiado tarde.-le dio otro trago.

Kate se unió a la causa, y comenzó a beber. Kate se preguntó si se lo tendría que preguntar o saldría el tema de porqué la había llamado.

Ella notaba que Rick todavía era responsable de sus actos, pero como le dejara continuar bebiendo a ese ritmo le daría un coma etílico.

Pasó el tiempo y los dos continuaban dando sorbos pequeños a sus bebidas, aunque a Castle apenas le quedaba. Y pensó que no había ido hasta allí solo a escuchar música y tomar un buen whisky, había ido allí para hablar con Castle, cosa que no estaba sucediendo.

-Castle ¿Por qué me has llamado?- intento decirlo con el tono más suave posible.

Rick continuó mirando el whisky. Inmenso en sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza, pero no para mirarla a ella, miraba en frente.

-¿Sabes eso días que te levantas y sabes que el día va a ser un destre?

-Sí, lo conozco perfectamente.-dijo recordando viejos momentos en los que lo había pasado mal.

-Hoy me he levantado, y tenía esa sensación de tener el pecho encogido.- Giró la cara y es cuando la miró- Sabía que hoy iba a salir todo mal no.

-Bueno… todo, todo no. Hoy hemos resuelto el caso.- dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

-Touché.- eso provocó una sonrisa fugaz en Castle- Muy buena inspectora. Pero me refería a la vida personal.- suspiró y le dio un buen trago a whisky- Hoy al llegar a casa me he puesto a escribir mi siguiente libro.

-¿Aumenta el calor?

-No, el siguiente.- Kate puso una cara rara- Todavía no tiene nombre. Pero antes me he conectado en mi correo, y he visto un nuevo correo de Gina. Y…

-Tu exnovia, exmujer y actualmente tú editora.- la verdad es que eso Beckett lo había hecho con maldad.

Si- él sabía que ella lo había hecho para provocarlo. Pero esas pequeñas intervenciones eran lo que le hacían sentir mejor- Y también actualmente a la que la tengo que pasar una buena pensión por manutención.-dejó caer una pequeña carcajada- Me han denegado el libro.

-¿Qué?- no es que no lo hubiera entendido si no que era la sorpresa.

- Ha la junta no le ha gustado mi libro. Y se niegan en publicarlo. Dicen que le falta más misterio en el asesinato, y a la hora de Nikki y Rook que se más excitante.

-¿Castle ya no sabes que hacerme en los libros?- ella le hecho una mirada de graciosilla.

-¿Tú me podrías dar ideas?- en cambio esa mirada fue de pícaro.

Kate no pudo evitar reírse. No se creía que Richard Castle, el hombre de las conspiraciones de espías, de men in blaks personas que roban órganos; no se creía que se había quedado sin inspiración.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a rescribir todo el libro en un mes?

Él la miró buscando una respuesta pero Kate estaba en blanco. Lo único que le pudo ofrecer ella fue una cara de "lo siento".

-Pero es no es lo peor. Alexis ha entrado en casa en ese momento. Ha venido a mi despacho. Y me ha comenzado a hablar sobre Stanford. Entre el mal humor que tenía por la cancelación, y el mal humor que me produce que Alexis se vaya a ir…- en ese momento se le hinchó una vena de la cabeza, seguramente de apretar tanto los dientes- La he comenzado a chillar, y le he dicho toda clase de estupideces, como: Ashley es una mala influencia; Creo que deberías romper con él; Tú no te vas a ir Stanford; Vas hacer lo que yo te diga mientras vivas en esta casa… Y un montón de memeces más. Se ha ido de casa y me ha dicho que se iba con una amiga todo el fin de semana. Dijo que volvería cuando dejara de decir estupideces.

-Castle…- dijo con un tono "por qué lo has hecho"

-He sido un gilipollas- los dos asintieron con la cabeza a la vez.

Kate vio como de mal lo estaba pasando. Y además sabía que no era lo único que le pasaba. Algo más le estaba ocultando. Era imposible que estuviera así de mal solo por eso. Pero hoy Kate era la encargada de hacer reír a Castle no de hacerle un interrogatorio.

Pidió otra ronda de lo mismo. Cuando le sirvieron el vaso Kate cogió y casi se lo bebió de un trago.

-¡Eeh! Inspectora, que no me apetece tenerte que llevarte a cuestas porqué te quieras emborrachar.

Kate sonrió.-Demasiado tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Llevaban ya tres whiskies, e iban por su primer vodka. Cada vez estaban más borrachos. Pero a ninguno le parecía importarles. Sabían que a la siguiente ronda comenzarían a estar borrachos de verdad, y que podrían perder el control de ellos mismos.

Estaban allí contado historias que nunca se hubieran contado. La mayoría de ellas terminaban con un final inesperado y avergonzarte.

-Jajaja. ¿A sí que te ligaste a un tío nada más para poder llegar a casa, por qué no tenías coche?

-¿Me juzga él que firma en el pecho a las chicas?- eso lo hizo cómo autodefensa pero también porqué le molestaba cuando Castle en sus fiestas no paraba de firmar a los pechos a la chicas.

-Pero a ti, se te ha acabado el juego- Kate no lo entendió, y puso una cara de "que me estás diciendo"- Ya no estas disponible. Tú ya no estás en la lista de solteros. Se te acabó el juego de ligar con los tíos para que te acerquen a casa.

-Puede que todavía pueda jugar un poco.- entre lo borracha que estaba, y las ganas de provocar a Castle… Era lo que más le gustaba de la noche- Hoy necesito que me lleven a casa.- Kate levantó un ceja. Castle tuvo que tragar saliva para poderlo soportar.

-Hablando de él… Que tal Josh?

-Va muy bien como médico.- dijo intentado desviar la conversación, a donde ella sabía a donde quería llegar él.

-No. Me refería en vuestra relación.- Rick quería ver cómo le iba a la parejita.

-Aaah… Bien.-dijo con un tono de mentira.

Castle no quería presionarla, sabía que si lo hacía podía perder la respuesta. Por eso no dijo nada. Pero puso esa cara de "puedes confiar con migo".

-Nada… Es que todo es…-suspiro- …es tan simple.-miro a Rick, y volvió a suspirar- Apenas le veo…Cómo máximo 20 horas a la semana le puedo ver. Pero tampoco eso es su culpa. Yo tampoco estoy mucho tiempo en casa. Pero cuando estamos juntos, se supone que esa horas deberían ser las mejores horas de la semana, que cuándo le viera el debería acelerarme la pulsación y darme un vuelco al corazón. Debería alegrarme al oír la cerradura de la casa, e ir corriendo a darle un beso. En cambio es…

-Aburrido.- dijo Rick intentando comprender a Kate.

Kate movió la cabeza haciendo un sí. Pensó que era cierto que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Puede que por una vez estaba siendo sincera con lo que sentía por Josh. Eso era gracias al alcohol y a Castle. Ella pensaba que nunca hablaría de esto con nadie, pero al parecer hablar de lo que sientes por alguien le estaba sentado bien.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que no soy capaz de romper con él. Me siento tan mal cuándo pienso que he de romper con Josh.-a Rick le dio un vuelco al escucharlo. Ya no hablaba de estar incomoda con su relación, si no ya hablaba de romper con motero-doctor- Él no lo sabe, pero este fin de semana era nuestro último recurso para salvar la relación. Las vacaciones las cogí hace un mes, y cuando las cogí, estaba súper ilusionada. Pero ahora… Sé que Josh está ahora mismo en casa, y no tengo ganas de ir. Soy una cobarde. No me atrevo a romper con él. Me siento… -no acabó la frase por qué no sabía cómo terminarla.

-Kate.-le cogió el antebrazo para que viera que la apoyara-A veces no rompemos can alguien por miedo a hacerle daño. Por eso no eres cobarde, solo es ser un poco tonta.- Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Y qué le digo?: "Hola Josh. Quiero romper contigo porqué cómo le dedicas mucho tiempo al trabajo, porqué intentas ser un buen médico, me has dejado de gustar."

-Yo quitaría los halagos…-se hacía un poco el graciosillo- Pro sí, podrías decirle eso- Castle estaba desando que romperá con Josh, pero no quería que se le notara.

-¿Castle me disculpas unos minutos? Tengo que hablar con alguien. Creo que tengo que poner los puntos sobre la ies-antes de irse se acabó su primer vodka. Mierda, ya notaba cómo estaba borracha.

A Rick se le puso los pelos de punta. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Pude que signifique algo? Y si significa algo, ¿cómo lo tenía que interpretar? ¿Debería hacer algo? Y si lo hacía, ¿qué tenía que hacer? ¿Cuándo actuaba? De tanto pensar le dolía la cabeza. Si hoy iba a pasar algo prefería estar borracho, o aún mejor que ella estuviera borracha. Mucha gente piensa que cuando estas borrachos es cuando haces estupideces, pero en verdad haces realmente lo quieres hacer, pero no lo hace ebrio porqué se tiene miedo. Así que se acabó su vodka, y pidió un ron para él y para Kate.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Kate volvió con el teléfono en la mano. Estaba todo el rato mirando al suelo. Castle comprendía que por mucho que ella deseara romper con Josh, cualquier rotura te deja en shock. A sí que decidió darle un poco de espacio. Se sentó en el mismo sitio. Vio su nuevo ron, pero no le dio un trago, se quedó mirándolo. Echo la espalda para atrás, tomo aire, y cuando parecía que iba a decir algo, dio un trago.

-Ha saltado el buzón de voz.- dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-¿Y qué has hecho?- Rick no paraba de rezar para que hubieran roto.

-Le he llamado cinco veces. Y al ver que en todas saltaba el buzón de voz, le he dejado una nota d voz.- parecía que se iba a echar a llorar.- Le he dicho que esta relación se ha acabado.- Castle tenía ganas de ponerse a cantar" aja, aja, aja, aja". Pero no lo hico por educación a Kate- Que cuando escuchara este mensaje que me llamara, y hablaríamos de lo sucedido.-Kate sonrió- Me siento libre. Se supone que debería estar mal por haber roto con él, y aúna más por teléfono. Pero en cambio- dijo echar una risita- me siento bien.

-¿Entonces no estás en shock? Preguntó sorprendido.

-No, me siento mejor que cuando he entrado.- Castle puso cara de alivio. Al parecer todo lo que había rezado le había servido para algo.

- ¿Estas segura de que esa sensación de sentirse bien no es debido al exceso de alcohol que hemos bebido los dos?

-Rick, si esa sensación de sentirme mejor fuero por el alcohol, ahora mismo me estaría viendo correr casi desnuda por el bar.

Castle tuvo que respirar varía veces fondo para recuperar los latidos que había perdido su corazón al escuchar lo que acababa de decir Kate.

-Castle se giró inmediatamente-¡Dos más de estas!- le gritó al camarero.

Kate dejo caer una sonrisa. Ahora sí que estaba bien borracha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Puede que llevaran más de ocho o nuevas copas, pero ya había perdido la cuenta en la quinta. Ya habían pasado de la fase de hacer tonterías i contarse viajas anécdotas, habían pasado a la fase de cantar. Iban cantando la canción _the piano man. _Iban ya casi por el final de la canción, y el barman no paraba de mirar el reloj.

-Señor Castle, ya sé que es usted el dueño. Pero es que son los únicos en el bar… Y ya hacia horas que han pasado mi turno… Y ya estoy cansado…- dijo casi susurrando porqué tenía vergüenza. Era su jefe y no quería parecer maleducado.

-¿Que estas insinuando?- ese tono ya sonaba a muy borracho-Por dónde íbamos…

-Señor Castle por favor, estoy muy cansado. Por favor…- esta vez lo dijo suplicando.

Los de se miraron entre sí. Kate parecía más dispuesta de abandonar el bar que Castle.

-Castle vámonos. Podemos ir a beber a cualquier sitio.-dijo Beckett levantada he intentado levantar a Rick.

-En verdad no. He trabajado en muchos bares y…- dio el último trago a su copa de ron- Ha ahora mismo están todos los bares cerrados. No creo que haya ningún bar abierto a las cuatro de la mañana.

-¡Pues vamos a mí casa a beber!-chillo Beckett como si le hubiera tocado la lotería

-Beckett,-esta vez tenía tono serio- esta Josh en tu casa.

- Mierda es cierto… ¡Pues vamos a tú casa!

-¡Sí!- dijo Rick ilusionado. Él no sabía si le hacía tanta ilusión por poder continuar bebiendo, o por poder estar con Beckett en su casa.

-Vamos.-dijo Beckett decidida. Se levantó de golpe casia cayéndose. Castle también se puso de pie. Beckett se agarró de su brazo y subieron por las escaleras.

Kate y Castle iban dando vueltas, ya que no podían parar un taxi. En aquel momento les parecía más difícil parar un taxi que correr una maratón.

Después de estar un buen rato intentando parar un taxi, lo consiguieron. Subieron, y le dijeron al conductor la dirección. Rick lo tuvo que repetir varias veces, ya que no se le podía entender muy bien cuando hablaba.

Pasaron casi todo el viaje en silencio, no por qué no tuvieran ganas de hablar, puede que fuera la vergüenza de cantar delante de un conductor desconocido.

Llegaron a la dirección. Rick en ese momento agradeció tener el bar. Por qué si hubiera tenido que pagar todo lo que había vivido él y ella, no hubiera tenido para pagar el taxista. Le pagó casi justo, y el taxista le miro con una cara de "no me dejas propina", pero es que no tenía ni un centavo más.

Entraron en el loft de Castle, como él había dicho, totalmente vacía.

Los dos se pusieron cómodos en el sofá. Había un silencio incomodo, que no sabían cómo romper.

-Bueno…-dijo un poco incómodo-¿Quieres algo para beber?

-¿Tienes cai piriña?

-¡Sí! Es mi preferida.- se levantó de golpe, y fue a dirección la cocina, pero a medio camino se giró- Me acabo de acordar… Mi madre la semana pasada hizo una fiesta y gastó casi todo lo que tenía de alcohol.

-¿No tienes nada para beber?

Castle no contestó y fu directamente a la cocina, al mueblecito que tenía al lado de la nevera. Se agachó para mirar que había.

-Tengo…-se escucho cómo sacaba todas las botellas que tenía- un poco de ron, la mitad de la botella de vodka y… ¡Aaah! Una botella entera de chupito caramelizado.

-Mi chupito preferido- dijo Beckett casi susurrando. Rick de tan flojo que lo dijo no la escuchó.

-¿Entonces quieres la botella de chupitos?- más que nada no era una pregunta, por qué ya se había levantado, y estaba cogiendo dos vasos especiales para la bebida.

Se acercó, y se sentó en el mismo sitio que en el de antes. Puso los dos vasos boca arriba, y los llenó hasta el límite. Rick cogió la mini copa, y sin decir nada se la bebió de un trago. Hizo lo típica cara que haces al beberte un chupito.

-¡Me encanta!-dijo relamiéndose lo que le quedaba por la cara- Te toca-estaba mirando el chupito.

Kate se mordió el labio- Yo preferiría como en tu libro.

Castle en ese momento pensó en dos posibilidades de lo que estaba pasando. Primera, y la más probable, que se lo estuviera imaginando. Que ese chupito hubiera le hubiera afectado tanto que se lo hubiera inventado, era muy posible, estaba muy borracho. Segunda, que sus locas ganas de besarla le hubieran hecho una mala jugada.

-¿Castle? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apuntas?-mierda, no estaba soñando. Era real. Muy real.

-Claro.-dijo muy convencido.

-Rick, ¿tienes sal?

-Sí.- contestó muy rápido tenía muchas ganas de que comenzara el juego.

-¿Y lima?

-Sí.- dijo también muy rápido- Bueno… No. Pero no te preocupes que yo la consigo- no había terminado la frase y ya casi estaba en la puerta para salir.

-¿Y dónde vas a ir?

-Tu confía en mi- salió casi corriendo.

Kate se quedó mirando la puerta. A un sorprendida de cómo había actuado Castle, y también ante su proposición. Ella pensaba que había hecho lo correcto, pero ¿cómo se lo iba a tomar él?

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos quedó Castle apreció con tres limas en la mano. Entró con el pelo todo alborotado y una gota de sudor que le corría por toda la frente.

-¡Ya está!-dijo casi sin poder respirar.

-Ca… ¿Castle, has donde has ido?

-A coger limas-pero vio en la cara de Beckett que no había respondido cómo ella quería-Olvídalo.

Castle fue a por un cuchillo a la cocina junto con un plato para cortar, y sal. Se sentó lo más cerca de ella que pudo. Cogió el cuchillo partió dos pequeños trozos de lima.

-¿Alguna vez lo has probado?- preguntó Rick.

-Que yo me acuerde no. Si alguna vez lo he probado no me acuerdo de lo borracha que iba.

-Pues te va encantar.

Castle cogió un pellizco de sal, se lo puso directamente en la boca. Se vivió el chupito de un trago, sin ningún problema. Y luego cogió la lima, y la mordió hasta dónde no era comestible. No come se iban mezclando esos tres tipos de sabores diferentes. Primero llegó el saldo, pero se camufló con el sabor al caramelo. Y luego ese gustó a la lima, tan fuerte y tan bueno… Eso le encantaba.

-No me importaría dedicarme a esto.-Kate sonrió ligeramente-Por fin, te toca.

Kate imitó exactamente cada movimiento de Rick, y notó como cada sabor. Le encantaba. Esa mezcla de sabores era exquisita.

Castle rellenó los dos vasos otra vez, también hasta arriba.

-Bueno, ¿Yo pensaba que íbamos a hacerlo cómo en mi libro?

-No es lo que estamos haciendo.- dijo Beckett intentándose hacerse la listilla.

-Ya. Bueno, es que en mi libro continua de otra forma- Kate puso una cara de "me lo estás diciendo enserio"-¿Qué inspectora, me ofrece su muñeca?

-¡Eeh! ¡Eeh! ¡Eeh! Alto ahí, señor Castle.

-Mierda, mierda y mierda. No tenía que haber dicho nada. Seré un gilipollas- no dejaba de pensar Castle.

-Prefiero hacerlo a mí manera. ¿Lo hacemos a lo de _The Big Bang Theory_?- ahora el que estaba totalmente confundido era Castle, y lo hizo refeljo en su cara- No me digas que no ves _The Big Bang Theory._

_-_Es que no tengo tiempo.- intentó poner esa escusa a ver si colaba.

-Rick,-dijo muy seriosa- tienes tiempo para verte todas las series y películas relacionadas con zombis, espías, mafias, vampiros… ¡Y no eres capaz de verte esta pedazo serie!- Rick se quedó sin palabras- Mira, si te gusta lo que voy a hacer es gracias a esta serie, así que espero que te la mires.

Beckett cogió su propia mano se la chupa desde la muñeca hasta el final de los dedos. Con la otra mano se puso un poco de sal en la parte mojada, y se lo colocó a Castle en el cuello.

-¿Entonces te la vas a ver?

Kate no le dio tiempo a Castle a contestar, se tiró directamente en su cuello, comenzó a chupar cada centímetro donde había un grano de sal. Colocaba su lengua sobre su cuello para intentar saborear más la sal, y también intentando provocar a Castle. Le estaba encantando esa sensación, le gustaba el sabor de la sal pero aún más cómo sabía Rick… Pero ella sabía que no se podía pasar, que se tenía que apartar, pero es que no podía. Ella se ponía de excusa que aún su cuello sabía a sal, así que podía continuar jugando su cuello y su boca. Continuó besando su cuello provocando algunos pequeños gemidos de Castle.

Por fin se separó de él. Ella estaba un poco desconcentrada por lo que acababa de pasar. Tardó un rato en encontrar el chupito. Se lo bebió entero y mordió la lima. Sabe mejor Castle-pensó ella.

-Sí, sí que me la voy a ver- dijo Rick levantando una ceja y afirmado con la cabeza. Su cara reflejaba una gran satisfacción.

Kate cogió la misma mano que había utilizado antes, y se la volvió a chupar. Echo un poco más de sal esta vez, y se la esparció por toda la parte derecha del cuello.

Rick se mordió un labio. Dudó un momento de ir o sino. Pero recapacito. Ahora mismo Kate Beckett te está ofreciendo su cuello para que le chupes la sal, y tú eres tan estúpido de dudar.

Se lanzó. Fue directo a su cuello. Iba jugando con la lengua, para sacarle hasta el último grano de sal que tuviera. Notaba cómo Kate estaba disfrutando, por qué de vez en cuando iba echando pequeños gemidos y le clavaba ligeramente la uñas. Intentaba disfrutar él, pero se preocupaba más de que Kate disfrutara. Comenzó a hacer pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, eran más cariñosos que otra cosa. Pero tenía que para. Pensaba que era mejor quedarse corto, que no que Kate le separara por que se estuviera pasando.

Se separó. Lo hizo lentamente. Notaron cómo los dos habrían los ojos a la vez. Notando cómo sus narices se tocaban, y cómo tenían los labios a pocos centímetros suyos.

Y es cuando…

**Espero que les haya gustado. El martes o el lunes intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo. Intenten dejar un ****_reviews _****para decirme en que tengo que mejorar. Gracias :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

En todo momento de una borrachera te llega tu momentos de lucidez, ese momento que dejas de estar borracha duran un par de minutos. A Kate Beckett ese momento de lucidez le llegó después de separarse de Castle. Tenían las narices juntas, la boca a pocos centímetros, y los ojos unos clavados a otros.

Ahora ella estaba decidiendo que hacer. Puede que su corazón le dijera que no estaría mal descontrolarse un pocos, y besarle locamente. Pero su cabeza le decía que si en este momento le besaba, el alcohol tenía mucho que ver, y ella no quería que si pasara algo más fuera por una borrachera escupida, donde a la mañana siguiente no pudiera recordar nada. Las dos opciones no le gustaban nada las dos opciones. No quería separar de él, pero tampoco le quería besar.

Kate hubiera deseado que ese momento de lucidez nuca hubiera llegado, que lo que tuviera que ocurrir, ocurriese. Pero en ese momento era consciente de lo que hacía, y no podía dejarse llevar por qué sí.

Lo tenía enfrente. Y ahora mismo él ya no estaba mirando sus ojos, no paraba de mirar sus labios, y cada segundo que pasaba estaban más juntos. Él parecía tener los labios más entreabiertos.

Puede que la opción de huir no fuera la mejor opción, era la opción cobarde, pero ahora no estaba en condición de hablar. Sería mejor que se fuera a la habitación, y se la pasara la borrachera y ya hablarían por la mañana.

Kate se separó lentamente de él, dejando espacio entre elles. Pero cuando ya llevaban unos cuantos cinco centímetros entre ellos, pero en ese momento Rick no se separa. Así que la cogió de la cara y la acercó donde estaba antes. Y poco a poco fue acercando más y más.

Y antes solo quedaba un centímetro, pues ahora solo quedaba unos milímetros. ¿Pero qué coño hacia esperando en ese momento?

Ya no había espacio entre ellos. Rick la había besado muy suavemente. Había comenzado mu suave, pero poco a poco se iba haciendo un beso intenso. Ya comenzaban a entreabrir las bocas y a jugar con las lenguas. Poco a poco iban encontrando su ritmo, y a encontrar los puntos de ambos que más le gustaban. Se iban provocando lentamente. Rick no le paraba de morder el labio suavemente, y ella no paraba de explorar su boca con la lengua.

A Kate le encantaba lo que le estaba haciendo. Y por si fuera poco la lengua de Rick tenía un toque ácido provocado por la lima. A Kate le gustaba ese beso, es mucho más le estaba encantando, pero estaba incomoda. Por mucho que disfrutara no era el momento adecuado, los dos estaban muy borrachos y no podía pasar en esas circunstancias.

Kate se separó lentamente de él. Rick se lo tomo como una provocación e intentó volverla a besar. Se acercó hacía ella, y a medio camino ella le paro.

-Rick…-suspiro fondo. Le cogió de la cara cómo si fuera un tipo de disculpa-No eres tú, es que…

-Buenas noches- él no sé quería parar a escuchar las típicas frases de disculpas. Esas frases eran las frases que más odiaban. Eran una forma cobarde de romper con alguien, y es lo que ella estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-Rick, espera. Tenemos que hablar.

-Estoy cansado. Me voy a la cama.- Y estaba levantado y se estaba yendo a la cama. Era la misma situación que había pasado en Los Ángeles hacía pocas semanas, pero esta vez a la inversa, él era el que se iba a la cama.

Rick se tumbó directamente a cama, y se iba a cambiar. Cuando de repente vio como la puerta se abría. Era Kate, donde no paraba de mirar a Rick con los ojos medio se acercó lentamente a él. Puso su mano en el pecho y se le acercó teniendo su cara en frente.

-Rick, no es que yo no quiera. Es que…

-No tienes que excusarte. Vete a dormir- Le bajo la mano de su pecho, y la dirigió dirección a la puerta.

-Rick enserio, escúchame. No es una excusa.

-¡Sí es una excusa! Y no quiero escucharle. Me has separado y lo entiendo. Ahora déjame dormir-Esta vez le puso ya casi n la puerta.

-Bueno… ¿hablamos mañana?-dijo ella un poco avergonzada. Ella sabía que por mucho que esperara él no iba a contestar. Se fue de la habitación con la mirada hacia abajo. Ella lo último que quería era hacerle daño a él

Castle se tumbó en la cama, y no podía parar de suspirar. No quería pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, pero es que no podía. Solo pensaba en lo estúpido que era, que no deberá de haberla besado. Que por culpa del beso, su relación iba a cambiar por completo. Y tenía una cosa muy clara, que a partir de ahora se iba a controlar. Que no se iba a volver a dejar llevar por sus sentimientos ni emociones. Que ahora iba a ser una persona responsable y controlada. Sin embargo n podía de parar de pensar en el beso, y en lo alucinante que había sido. Cómo había disfrutado él, y cómo había disfrutado ella. No había sido un beso tierno, más bien un beso incontrolable, cada uno izo lo que le había apetecido. Y por eso el beso había sido inigualable. Le había encantado volver a saborear los labios de ella. Hacía ya unos cinco meses que se habían besado, pero en aquel momento él tenía escusa. Ahora ¿Qué escusa tenía? Ninguna.

Castle se durmió mordiéndose un labio, intentando recordar el dulce sabor de Beckett. Por mucho que le doliera la que acababa de pasar, también lo recordaba con un toque de ternura. Todavía tenía su sabor en su boca y eso le producía un escalofrío cada vez que tragaba saliva por que le recordaba a ella.

A la mañana siguientes se despertó por culpa de unos pequeños hilos de luz que se colaban por las ventanas. Le dolía un poco la cabeza. No se lo creía, con lo que había bebido ayer se su pone que tenía que tener un resacon enorme, pero solo tenía un leve dolor. Puede que el disgusto que se había llevado le había bajado todo el alcohol. También tenía que ver su resistencia al alcohol, ser un escritor de éxito donde constantemente va a fiesta tiene que ver mucho. Se levantó de golpe, y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí vio a Beckett. Tenía la misma cara que él, la de no afectarle mucho el problema de alcohol. Cómo Castle parecía que no iba hablar Kate decidió intentar comenzar un conversación amistosa.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien, bien.-él intentaba acabar allí la conversación, por mucho que estuviera cabreado, tenía educación-¿Y tú?

-Bien, bien. Te he hecho tortitas, están en la nevera, y el bacón está bajo el plato. Es para que no se le vaya el calor, están recién hechos.-Castle se figó en ese momento que estaba vestida, que siendo un sábado a las siete de la mañana recién empezadas las vacaciones no tenía mucho sentido estar levantada y vestida.

-He quedado con Lanie para desayunar. Me tengo que ir ya que si no llego tarde. ¿Te importa que te haya cogido un medicamente? Es que tenía un resacón, y necesitaba algo para que bajara el dolor de la cabeza. Las pastillas que tienes sí que son buenas. Me duele la cabeza, pero ya no parece que tenga la cabeza en una campana.

-¿Volverás para la hora de comer?

Para esa pregunta si que no tenía respuesta, se acababa de quedar en shock. No se esperaba que él, precisamente, le preguntara eso. Se suponía que Castle debería estar enfadado por lo de ayer, pero le estaba preguntado si se quería quedar a comer. Lo más normal era que la echara de su casa de una patada-Claro, ¿Si tú quieres?

-Claro- ese claro era con un tono de preferiría que no, pero me alegra que vengas- Preparo yo la comida.

-Vale. Me voy ya que llego tarde.

-Adiós- dijo Rick yendo a buscar las tortitas en la nevera.

-Adiós-Esto ella no sabía si tenía que decirlo, pero algún día tendrían que hablar ¿No?- ¿Hablamos luego?- Castle le iba a responder cuando se dio cuenta que ya había salido por la puerta.

Kate llegó veinte minutos tarde a su reunión con Lanie. Entro en l cafetería que siempre iban las dos a desayunar juntas. Ese bar era una cafetería pequeña con nada en especial, no tenía buenas vistas, el café no era para tanto, no estaba cerca de casa… Tenía muchos contras, pero el trato que recibían en ese café era inigualable. La primera vez que entraron, ya se sentían como en casa. Y así se había convertido, el dueño del local se había convertido como de la familia. Ese sitio ya era un lugar fijo en sus vidas. Kate se sentó en la mesa dónde se solían sentar las dos.

-Llegas veinte minutos tarde- dijo Lanie antes de que Kate se pudiera sentar.

-Sí lo sé. Lo siento.

-Yo no tengo vacaciones, y entro dentro de media hora, corrijo veinte y cinco. Así que si queremos tener un rato para nosotras dos solas, no llegues tarde.- Kate la miró con unos ojos de querer matarla. Era ella la que casi siempre llegaba tarde, por una vez que era Kate la que se retrasaba.

-¿Ya has pedido?

-Sí y también lo tuyo. ¿Por qué pone esa cara? Si no quieres lo de siempre podemos cambiar a lo que tú quieras.

- No es eso.- Suspiro, su amiga puso cara de intriga y no tuvo más remedio que contárselo- Ayer estuve con Castle.- A Lanie sin querer se le escapo un grito. Abrió los ojos con la intención de que le explicara todo- Lanie no es lo que tú te piensas. Ayer fui a su casa por qué no tenía lugar dónde dormir.

-No te entiendo, ¿por qué fuiste a dormir a su casa?

-Porque anoche me llamo diciendo que quedábamos en su bar. Me explico lo que le pasaba. Y bebimos un poco más de la cuenta, y surgió el tema de Josh. Así que le llamé y rompí con él, porqué me di cuent de que no querría una relación. Ya sé que no era el mejor momentos, y menos por teléfono, pero… Continuamos bebiendo, y el bar cerró y no tenía dónde dormir y fui a su casa por eso. Continuamos bebiendo en la casa. Y es cuando hubo un problema. ¿Te has leído lo libros de Catle?- Lanie asintió- Pues hicimos lo mismo que en su libro, lo de la sal, chupito y lima. Bueno él iba a pasar a mi muñeca- Lanie se le volvió a escapar otro mini grito- Pero al final le dije que no.

-¿Tu eres tonta? Cómo le dices al escritor que…

- Lanie le dije que me pusiera sal en el cuello, y me la chupara- Ahora mismo Lanie tenía una cara de sorpresa, y Beckett de sabionda.

-¿Te pusiste sal en el cuello, y…?

-Sí. Yo a él, y él a mí. Pero cundo nos separamos me beso- ahora sí que Lanie chillo- Pero le separe.

-Haber, haber. Que lo entienda yo. ¿Le pediste que te lamiera el cuello, pero luego cuando te besa le apartas?

-Lanie, iba borracha, no sabía lo que hacía. Mi intención era pasármelo bien, no que me besara.

-Perdón, pero a mí si un tío me lame el cuello, luego le dejo que me bese. ¡Chica, es de cajón!

-Vale. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

-Sí quieres algo con el escritor lo tienes crudo. Cómo no des tú el primer paso.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero es que ahora no quiero una relación. No quiero estropear nada de lo que tenemos. Todo estaba bien cómo estaba.

-Ya un beso lo estropea todo. Pero lamer cuellos no ¿No?- Kate por suerte no tuvo que responder, a Lanie le sonó el móvil. Era para que fuera ver un cuerpo. La forense tuvo que salir pitando de él local, dejando a su amiga sin ningún consejo.

Kate tenía un montón de preguntas. Y no tenía ni idea que hacer.

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Dejar reviews, que no cuesta nada, jajaja. El siguiente capítulo lo colgaré este lunes.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Capítulo 5**

Kate ya estaba llegando al loft de Rick. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Sabía que en esa comida tendrían que hablar de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Y ella la verdad, no tenía muchas ganas. No sabía cómo explicar por qué le separo. Y la verdad, es que no lo sabía, porqué ella se estaba muriendo de ganas de besarle. No se explicaba que por fin el dio el paso, y ella es tan estúpida de separarlo.

Pero tenía una cosa muy clara en ese momento, tenía que solucionarlo con Rick. No en un sentido de_: lo_ _siento, ¿me perdonas? _No. Tenía que volver a la normalidad con él. Pero en lo de normalidad es donde tenía la duda. No sabía si volver a esa amistad que tenían, dónde se iban picando mutuamente, se reían y confiaban el uno en el otro. O intentar algo más. No tenía muy claro los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Es verdad que muchas veces le daba un vuelco al corazón cuando le decía algo gracioso, cumplidos o locas teorías, siempre disfrutaba viéndolo. También lo pasaba mal al verlo con otra mujer, cómo con Gina. Gina. Al recordar ese nombre no pudo evitar apretar los dientes y cerrar los puños. Aún recordaba lo mal que lo había pasado por culpa de esa puta. Kate sabía que Castle no debía estar con su ex mujer. Pero es allí donde tenía la duda, no sabía si era amor, o solo un intento de protección.

Es cierto que las dos veces que se habían besado a ella le había en cantado. I ahora mismo ella no podía dejar de pensar en el beso de la otra noche. No se acordaba del todo, tenía momentos puntuales del beso. Pero lo poco que se acordaba le encantaba. Recordaba su luenga, sabor a lima. Cómo jugaba con ella, y cómo le mordía el labio cariñosamente. Kate no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su cara.

Ya estaba enfrente de la puerta. Suspiró profundamente. Y dudaba en picar o no. Aún estaba a tiempo de salir corriendo. En ese momento le vino un pensamiento: Siendo policía casi nunca había huido por miedo. Y no estaba dispuesta a huir por una simple conversación, donde tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar.

Picó dos veces en la puerta, ahora estaba decidida a comenzar la conversación. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando la puerta se abrió. Al verle todas esas ganas que tenía de ser valiente y de enfrentarse a la conversación que temía, se esfumaron. Dejándola con ganas de darse la media vuelta y salir corriendo.

-Te estaba esperando- a Kate le vino un delicioso olor carne al horno. Olía al cordero guisado que cocinando.

-Perdón por el retaso. Me entretenido en unas tiendas comprando ropa- dijo levantando las bolsas. Cerró los ojos y disfruto del olor- Has cocinado carne. Mmmm. Me encanta cómo huele.

- Es cornero guisado, con guarnición de verduras y patatas.- Kate sabía que había acertado- Es una antigua receta que hacía mi madre todos los domingos. Ella dice que es una receta familiar. Que generaciones haciéndolas.

-Huele delicioso.

-¿Entras?- Su mente en blanco. Rick tuvo que tomar esa decisión por ella. La cogió suavemente de la cintura, haciéndola entra en su casa -¿Quieres algo para beber?

-Agua, por favor.

-No prefieres un vino. He bajado a la tienda de abajo, y he comprado dos tintos y dos blancos. Es que no sabía cuál preferirías. Nunca me has dejado invitarte a una copa.

-Con lo que bebí ayer creo que tengo suficiente.

- Para emborracharte como ayer con vinos, te tendrías que beber las cuatro, y todavía te quedarías corta. Venga, una copa no hace daño.- Kate hizo una mueca. No quería convencerse tan rápidamente, pero en parte tenía razón. Una copa no hace daño.

-Prefiero tinto.- Rick sonrió al ver que la había convencido. Y se fue al armario de la cocina y cogió dos copas, y un saca corchos. Abrió l vino tinto, y lleno las dos copas hasta la mitad. Le extendió uno a ella.

Kate le dio un pequeño trago. Estaba delicioso. Supo que era un vino de muy buena cálida. Tenía es sabor dulce y suave que le encantaba. Se podía disfrutar del vino solo oliéndolo. Pero cuando probabas ese vino el olor solo reflejaba una pequeña parte de su sabor.

-¿Y de dónde dices que es?

-Del supermercado de aquí al lado.

-Sabe demasiado bien para ser de un supermercado. Viene empaquetado en una caja de madera de calidad- dijo señalando la basura dónde había dos cajas- y además, no me creo que tú compres un cosa, digamos de tan poca calidad para comer con migo

-¿Por qué su supone que debería compara algo de marca para comer con tigo? Y sí, lo he comprado en una tienda especialistas en vinos es por qué me gusta la calidad.- se podía notar en su tono todavía el enfado.

-Solo digo que habiendo prepardo el cordero, te hubiera gustado acompañarlo de un buen vino. Cómo este.- Kate no querría que se pusiera la defensiva. Había venido aquí con un objetivo bien claro, he iba conseguirlo.

-Dame cinco minutos y empezamos a comer ¿vale?

-Claro.- Castle ya se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina. Kate observo dulcemente cómo sacaba el cordero del horno y lo ponía encima de una bandeja. A Kate por mucho que le hubiera hablado mal, no le importaba. Comprendía lo que sentía. Y `puede que la hubiera molestado un poco verle ser tan grotesco, pero no podía apartar la mirada de él. Lo miraba con cariño y deseo. Desando que llegara el momento de su confesión.

Castle acabo de poner la mesa. Los platos y lo cubiertos iban a conjunto. Los platos negros, y todos lo cubierto blancos. En los platos ya había puesto el cordero, estaba puesto de una manera estratégica, estaba puesto tan perfecto que parecía que lo hubieran puesto en un estudio de televisión. Se sentaron el uno enfrente del otro. Comenzaron a comer, a Beckett el cordero le supo a delicias. Tenía un gusto a licor exquisito, y la carne estaba tierna y al punto, como a ella le gustaba. Y por no hablar de la guarnición, el toque de verduras había quedado espectacular.

-No sabía que cocinaras tan bien.

-Fui yo el que tuvo que cocinar para Alexis. A sí que tuve que aprender.- Se introdujo un trozo de cordero. Cerró los ojos, disfrutaba de cómo le había quedado.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé… Te veía más comiendo tipo comida basura, o comida italiano o xina para llevar a casa.

-Cuando Alexis tenía diez años me preocupa de su alimentación, y comía lo que ella comía. Ahora que ella ya no come apenas en casa, mi alimentación se basa sobre comidas rápidas.

-Cómo la mía- los dos dejaron caer una pequeñas sonrisa. Kate intentaba pensar en temas de conversación para no haber ese silencio incomodo, que nadie sabe cómo romper. Por suerte Kate no tuvo que pensar más, porque fue Castle quien sacó un tema.

-¿Y cuando vuelves de vacaciones?

-Dentro de dos semanas y media. Se suponía que iba a estar con Josh. Pero… ahora ya no tengo planes. Mañana íbamos air al Madison Square Garden a ver el partido de los Knicks. Y las entradas se van a ir a la mierda. Me encantaría ver ese partido, se está jugando mucho el equipo. Pero no voy a ir.

-¿Por qué?

-No voy a ir sola- era una indirecta, muy directa. Se estaba muriendo de ganas de que la invitara.

-Yo no sé mucho sobre básquet, pero si quieres te acompaña- en su tono se distinguía ganas de venir, y poder disfrutar un momento con ella.- ¿Y que nos jugamos?

-Nada

-¿Nada?

-Van quintos y actualmente no nos jugamos el primer puesto.

-¿Entonces que gracia tiene verlo?

-Por qué es mi equipo. Si tú y yo tuviéremos un programa de televisión.

-Sería increíble- intentó puntualizar él.

-Por mucho que no ganara emmys lo seguiría viendo. Porqué es mi programa. Nuestro programa. Y no por qué no ganara premios no implicaría que para mí sea el mejor.

-¿Cómo llamaríamos al programa?- puso cara de estar pensado. De repente hizo un medio salto- Ya se ella va armada, él es peligros.- Puso un cara de haber sido la mejor frase que hubiera dicho en años.

-No.

-Venga sería la ostia. Y tendríamos que añadirle un poco más de CSI. En sentido de que la sala de autopsias debería estar más oscura. Y yo debería ponerme unas gafas, y decir una frase mala y luego ponérmelas

-No.- él se enfadó. Se podía ver cómo en su imaginación continuaba haciendo la serie perfecta- El partido es a las doce. Quedamos directamente en el estadio. Comeremos dentro. Se un puesto dónde hacen unos perritos calientes buenísimos.

-Vale.- en ese momento es cuando el silencio vino. Ya se sabía que tema tenían que hablar. Los dos cerraron los ojos a la vez desando que lo que viniera no fuera un caos.

-Bueno… Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que paso anoche.

-Sí. Estoy de acuerdo.

-Rick iba muy borracha, y no sabía lo que hacía. Pero d verda yo no querría…

-No te tienes que disculpar. Yo tampoco te querría besar.

-No es eso.

-Sí que lo es. Kate enserio, sé muy bien que lo único que tenemos nosotros dos es amistad, y lo que hice ayer fue un acto de la borrachera. Yo de verdad nuca te besaría.

-¿A no?

-Dios, a ti.- hecho una carcajada fuerte. Esas palabras le hicieron daño. Ahora ya sabía que se siente ante un rechazo de Castle. Nunca hubiera pensado que unas pocas palabras pudieran destrozar el alma. Si antes no tenía muy claro si le querría, ahora estaba clara que al menos él no la querría. Apretó los puños con fuerza, no querría derramar ninguna lagrima- No me mal intérpretes. Que ya sabes que… Bueno, ya me entiendes.-no la verdad que Kate en ese momento no entendía a nada- Estoy saliendo con alguien.

A Beckket el cielo se le vino encima. No se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se sentía mal, no solo por roto con Josh para poder estar con Castle. Su mayor dolor era que sabía que era su culpa que se hubiera ido con otra, por haber esperado tanto. Ella sabía que era su culpa.

-¿Y con quién?- por suerte su tono no sonaba a niña a punto de llorar.

-Serena.

**El siguiente capítulo lo colgaré este sábado. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. El siguiente lo haré más largo. Dejar reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

¿Él había comenzado a salir con alguien? Casi era imposible la mejor parte del día lo pasaba con ella era imposible estar saliendo con otra-pensaba Beckett- ¿Y cómo es posible? Es decir, cómo ha podido salir con otra estando yo. Sentía un pinchazo enorme en el corazón que se repetía cada vez que le miraba a la cara a Rick. Sentía cómo si el aire se me fuera a acabar cada vez que respiraba, y cómo notaba una anguina que solo la había tenido en momentos en los que estaba preocupada.

-¿Y desde cuándo salís?-Intentaba que ese tono no fuera de desesperada, y tampoco que se le notara los celos y las ganas de saber más de esa guarra

-Llevamos dos semanas viéndonos.

-¿Y cómo os conocisteis?

-Te acuerdas de ese caso del hombre de los perros, cuándo te invité a una cerveza en mi bar y me rechazaste. Entonces es cuándo se me acercó, y comenzamos.- Beckett izó memoria. Se acordaba del caso y por qué le dijo que no a esa cerveza, por un baño. Por un asqueroso baño, Castle estaba saliendo con otra por qué aquella noche estaba cansada. Kate se sentía mal consigo misma, ella pensaba en las posibilidades que podría tener ahora, si hace un par de semanas hubiera aceptado. Pero no, ahora Castle tenía novia, y ella había roto con el suyo por Rick.

-Me alegro por ti y por tu novia eso que acababa de decir si le produjo un buen pinchazo en el corazón.

-En verdad no es mi novia.

-¿Qué?- no acababa de entender algo.

-De momento es solo sexo. Pero nos va muy bien. Creo que es una chica inteligente, divertida, emocionante, intrigante y sexy; por eso me gustaría intentar algo con ella. Este fin de semana me la llevo a comer e intentaré hablar con ella y aclarar un poco las cosas. Por eso no me importa que me hayas apartado- mentía- no voy a estropear lo que tengo con Serena por un estúpido beso- estúpida sí que era la relación que tenía ella y la chica. Beckett en eso momento quiso cogerlo y besarlo hasta que él se desmayara, solo para enseñarle lo que se estaba perdiendo.

-Bueno yo venía a disculparme, pero parece que no hace falta.

-No, porqué estoy bien.

-Vale.- dijo con una sonrisa falsa y burlona.

-Ya… Tú y Josh habéis…-lo dejo en el aire por qué no querría acabar la frase para no herir sus sentimientos.

-No he vuelto a hablar con él. Pensaba que me iba a llamar, pero no lo ha hecho. Y no sé qué hacer.

-¿Está en casa?

-Desde qué vivimos juntos nunca le veo por allí. Pero cómo ya ha comenzado sus vaca…

-¿Vivid junto?- era un grito de asombro y preocupación.

-Sí desde hace un mes y medio. Creo que tendré que ir y aclara las cosas con él.

-¿Vas a ir ahora a hablar con él?

-No. Todavía no está de vacaciones comienza a partir de las siete. ¿Ir a cas ahora sería una tontería, no?- Kate solo intentaba ganar tiempo para estar con él.

-Sí, lo sería- y él se había dado cuenta, pero no le importaba.

-¿te apetece ir a ver una peli?

-Claro, pero ahora no han estrenado ninguna película.

-Sí, qua hay una nueva. ¿Has visto alguna vez Titanic en 3D?

-No, ni en 3D ni en nada. No se nunca he tenido tiempo de verla.

-Pues ya tenemos película.

Se fueron en el coche de Rick, iban tranquilos por qué les daba igual a qué hora fuera tenían todo el tiempo que quieran, no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Cogieron las entradas en la última fila, según Castle es donde mejor se veía. Compraron una grande de palomitas y una de CocaCola. Kate sacó el dinero pero para pagar, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Deja que te invite yo a esto.

-He elegido yo la película lo justo sería que yo la pagara.

-Mañana me vas a invitar tú a lo del partido, así que estaremos en paz. A demás seguro que al final acabó comiendo más palomitas.-Kate iba a protestar cuando él le extendió el dinero a la cajera. Kate le había hecho gracia cómo los adultos a veces discuten para pagar, siempre queriendo invitar a los otros y los otros protestando. Y cómo los niños discuten para no tener que pagar ellos. Era una de esas cosas que no entendía.

-Entonces mañana pagaré yo los perritos.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- ella le miró en cara de enfadad- ¿Entramos? La película empieza ya.-

-Claro.- dijo yendo a la puerta que le correspondía. Un guardia les dijo que sala era y les quito la parte del tiquet para saber que habían pagado. Rick iba cargado con todo. Kate se había ofrecido en ayudarle, pero se había negado.

Llegaron a la sala, los anuncios ya estaban puestos. Entraron lo más discretos que pudieron. Se sentaron en la filera y sillas que les correspondían. Los anuncios no tardaron mucho en acabarse. Comenzó la película. Ya llevaban rato cogiendo pequeños puñados de palomitas. Poco a poco el bol se fue vaciando. Era cierto que si vas a una película no puedes ir sin palomitas, pero tampoco sin un refresco. No sabía cómo pero Kate tenía muchísima sed.

Era la primera vez que apartaba la mirada de la pantalla ya hacía media hora. Busco la CocaCola, pero con la gafas de 3D no podía ver nada. Se la quitó y la cogió. Noto como ya iba por la mitad, puede que fuera cierto que él comería más. Se fijó en una cosa sola había una pajita. En verdad no le importaba compartir con él, al fin y al cabo la noche anterior ya había compartido saliva. Bebió un buen trago y lo dejo dónde estaba. Aprovecho que no tenía las gafas puestas para observar a Castle. Le miró con ternura, él miraba la pantalla cómo un niño de cinco años cuando be que Hora De Aventuras. Estaban dando en el momento que los dos protagonistas se conocían.

La peli transcurrió con normalidad. Entre ambos alguna miradita para que ver que tal estaba el otro. La peli ya estaba a punto d acabar le faltaba unos cinco minutos. Ya habían pasado toda la parte trágica de cuándo se hundía el barco. Ninguno de los dos había llorado, pero Castle estuvo más cerca de llorar que ella. Puede que fuera porque Kate ya se había vito es película como unas tres veces más, o a lo mejor porque Rick era más sensible. La peli acabo y ambos se levantaron. Se dirigieron a la salida sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Tiraron todo, el envase de las palomitas y el de la bebida con su pajita.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-No me esperaba que acabara así. Es un poquito de niñas.

-¿Entonces no has tenido ganas de llorar?

-No.- dijo con un tono de machote.

-No sé, es que cómo te he visto con los ojos rojos y a punto de llorar pensaba…- se adelantó intentando que él no pudiera responder.

-No estaba llorando- dijo corriendo, y volvió a repetir- Que no- Kate le puso un cara de no me gusta que me mientas.- No estaba llorando, si no me estaba empatizando. Joder a la tía se le acaba de morir el amor de su vida y tú pretendes que no me sienta mal.

-En verdad es una pena. Por fin cuándo admiten lo que siente el uno por el otro van y mure.

-Si la verdad es que sí. A demás la tía esa era una cabezona. Él lo único que querría era estar con ella y la otra solo lo rechazaba. Yo creo que él se debería haber buscado a otra.

-La chica dejo a su marido por él. Lo único que pedía era un poco de tiempo, nada más. No es que fuera un no, si no todavía un poco más de tiempo.

-Pero a veces la gente se cansa de esperar, y pasa página.

-Pues eso significa que no la querría.

-O sí, pero estaba cansado de sufrir

Los dos sabían perfectamente que esta conversación no trataba sobre la peli. Pero esa manera podían poner una excusa sobre el tema. Era su mejor opción para hablar, de esta manera se lo tomaban cómo si lo que dijeran podía sr más neutro. Es decir si en algún momentos se equivocaban podían decir que es la película, nada más.

-¿Qué hora es?- dijo Beckett con medio bostezo en la boca.

-Todavía no son la diez. Faltan diez minutos.-Castle la miró fijamente. Tenía una parte de él que le decía deberías dejarla de querer, que lo único que le provocaba era sufrimiento. Pero otra parte le decía que como coño podía pensar eso, que ella le daba mucho más. Que era una persona que le volvía loco, le hacía ser él mismo, que ella confiaba en él, y le hacía tener una sonrisa gracias a ella. Pero puede que es sentimiento de dolor fuera demasiado para él y no le dejaba ver las cosas siendo objetivo.- ¿Quieres que te acerque?

-La verdad es que estoy muy cansada. Te lo agradecería. – ya estaban poniéndose camino hacía el parking.

-¿Y no estará Josh?

-Si esta, creo que ya es hora de hablar.- Y estaban llegando al coche. Rick pagó y se fueron para casa.

El camino fue muy entretenido para ambos. Habían estado hablando los 30 minutos del trayecto. Todo comenzó con una canción, y sobre el grupo que la tocaba. Se habían ido del tema pasando por comida, tanto de hoteles, y ahora estaban hablando de estrellas, y de la creencia de Castle sobre los extraterrestres. Rick dejó el coche en intermitente y lo aparcó en la zona de la calle donde pudo.

-Gracias por traerme.-Castle solo le respondió con una amplia sonisa.

-Suerte

-¿Para?

-Para hablar con Josh.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes…- no pudo acabar la frase porqué Castle le señalo hacía su apartamento. Se veía una luz encendida, y una sombra a través de la ventana.

-Suerte.- Kate dio un pequeño portazo. No era en un sentido de estar enfadad, sino más bien en plan asustada por lo que pudiera venir.

Kate subió por las escaleras. Se preguntaba si algún día iban a arregla ese ascensor. Llevaba más de dos meses estropeado, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Gracias a subir esos cinco pisos de escaleras cada día estaba echando un buen culo. Era como su mini gimnasio. Llego a su piso con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la frente. Cada día que pasaba tardaba menos en subir las escaleras, se iba superando a si misma cada día.

Pico a la puerta. Escuchaba la respiración tras ella. Se abrió enseguida. Era Josh. No la había recibido cómo siempre con una amplia sonrisa y un buen beso. Más bien tenía cara de estar muy enfadado. Se podía notar cómo los latidos de él se escuchaban, sería por el enfado. Habá escuchado el mensaje de voz.

-¿Kate, que coño es esto?- dijo cón la mano el puño cerrado junto al móvil.

-Josh tenemos que hablar.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice aquí?

-Josh sería mejor que te sentaras.- Él la hizo caso. Los dos se sentaron, él parecía que se querría sentar lo más alejada de ella, mientras que ella se querría sentar más cerca de Josh para transmitirle mejor lo que sentía.- Lo que dice en el mensaje, una parte es cierta.

-¿Pero qué hecho yo?

-Josh ya sé que no te lo expliqué en el mensaje pero es que estoy hecha un lio, no sé que somos nosotros.

-Somos una pareja que intenta ir a más.

-¿Cómo pretendes ir a más, si no nos vemos?

-Pero eso es parte de nuestras profesiones. Es yo no lo puedo cambiar. Al igual que mis sentimientos.

-Ya, ¿y tú que sientes?

-¿Por ti? Amor. Pero yo se que no esoy hecho un lio cómo un lio cómo tú yo tengo las cosas muy claras. Por eso tengo que saber que sientes

-Yo… Josh,-le cogió de las manos- yo te quiero. Pero no podemos avanzar y eso es lo que más me está agobiando.

-¿No sabes lo que sientes, o no sabes si quieres avanzar?

-Las dos cosas.

-Tiene que ver ese compañero tuyo.

-¿Castle?- le había llamado por su apellido para mostrarle que no había nada.

-Sí, ese.

-No. No estoy hecha un lio por él.- estaba mintiendo, pero lo último que querría era herir sus sentimientos.

-Entonces ¿lo que te preocupa es no avanzar?

-Sí- dijo echando un suspiro.

- Yo tengo una manera que hacerlo.

¿Cuál?-ella ya se había planteado todas la posibilidades antes, y no había encontrado ninguna.

-¿Quieres casarte con migo?- menos esa.

Hacía mucho frío esa noche. No se explicaba el por qué, si era verano. Pero el viento le estaba produciendo pequeños azotes en la cara.

Necesitaba salir a tomar el aire, pero no precisamente ese aire tan helado. Se estaba agobiando dentro de su casa. Josh le acaba de pedir matrimonio. Ella le había respuesto que necistaba tiempo para pensarlo. Que se iría a casa, durante un par de días e ira a casa de un amigo. No tenía ni idea que responderle. Cuando ella le dijo que no lo sabía, él puso una cara de alegría, seguramente se esperaba un no.

Así que iba a esa casa de un amigo. La casa de Rick. Eran las dos de la mañana, pero al picar la puerta se abrrió instantáneamente.

-Kate, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Puedo quedarme a dormir un par de días.

**Si os portais bien con los reviews subire el proximo capítulo este lunes. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-Claro-era un tono de preocupación por lo que le podía haber pasado a ella.

-Gracias- dijo entrando. Sus pasos eran pequeños, como si estuviera avergonzada al entrar.

La principal intención de Castle era no agobiarla, pero se estaba muriendo de ganas por saber que la había pasado con Josh.

-¿Has roto…? Bueno… ¿Te ha pasado algo?

A Kate le entró el pánico. No sabía si decirle que él le había pedido matrimonio. Seguramente él se enfadaría con ella, daría igual la respuesta, sabía que se iba a enfadar. A parte estaba la relación que mantenía con él, si le contaba eso, lo cambiaría todo respecto a ellos. Era lo mismo que cuándo rompes con alguien y le dices que pueden continuar siendo amigos. Es una cosa imposible, por mucho que ella no tuviera la respuesta de la pedida, él no iba a ser el mismo, ellos no iban a ser los mismos.

-Me ha suplicado que me lo pesara mejor.- eso en parte era cierto.

-¿Y tú que le has respuesto?

-Que me lo tenía que pensar mejor.

-¿Y no sabes lo que le vas a decir?

-No, la verdad es que no lo sé. Las dos opciones me suenan mal. -otra parte de verdad- Si vuelvo con él sé que me arrepentiré, pero si no lo hago también me arrepentiré.

- Antes de ayer por la noche estabas muy convencida de lo que ibas a hacer.- dijo con tono de prepotente.

-También iba muy borracha. -Rick tenía cara de decepción, hacía rato que no miraba a los ojos a Kate- Dije cosas exagerándolas mucho. Pero la mayoría eran ciertas. Comenzó un silencio un poco incomodo.

-¿Sigue en pie lo de mañana?- Kate asintió- Vale entonces nos despertamos a las siete, y tenemos que ir yendo al estadio a las ocho.- Kate volvió a asentir- Es tarde y mañana vamos a tener que levantarnos temprano, sería mejor que te acostaras. Tengo mi cama desecha porqué estaba durmiendo, si no te da asco duermes allí ¿Vale?

-¿Y tú?

Rick hecho un largo suspiro. Giró la cabeza, y localizo el sofá de su salón- Me conformo con eso.

-Es tu casa, no deberías tú dormir en tú cama, y yo en el sofá.

-No. Yo en el sofá y punto.- A Rick no la apetecía discutir. Estaba molesto y cansado, y lo único que le apetecía era cerrar los ojos y poder descansar. Le hubiera encantado poder dormir en su cama, y además junto a Kate, pero la cagaría. Lo que él no sabía, es que si él hubiera insistido un poco, Kate hubiera aceptado la invitación de dormir juntos.

Kate ya sabía dónde estaba cada habitación. No necesitaba la ayuda de Rick para ir hasta la habitación, pero él la siguió. Entró en la habitación, y vio cómo la cama estaba toda desecha, y los cojines esparcidos por la habitación. Había ropa en el suelo, era la ropa que se había puesto durante el día.

-Perdona por el desastre, pero la verdad es que no esperaba vista.

-Ya me lo imagino- dijo con una amplia sonrisa por no haberse encontrado Serena.

- Tengo la misma ropa que utilizaste ayer para dormir, ¿la quieres?

-Sí claro.- Rick se iba a ir para buscarla- De verdad no quiero molestar duerme tú en la cama.

- No se va a discutir, por qué tú vas a dormir en la cama. ¿Si no que otra opción hay?

-Dormir juntos- ¿por qué acaba de decir eso? Eso no era típico de ella, y comenzaba a ponerse roja. No le importaba dormir con él, ni mucho menos, si es lo que estaba deseando. Pero tampoco querría decirlo en voz alta. Estaba desando girase y darse tortas contra la pared.

-¿Tú quieres dormir con migo?- dijo levantando las cejas con gesto de sorpresa.

-A mí no me importa. Me sabe mal lo del sofá.

-Sí a ti no te importa, la verdad es que prefiero dormir en la cama.

-Vale- en cierto modo se alegraba porqué iban a dormir juntos- Me traes el pijama y nos ponemos a dormir.-Rick se fue a por el pijama. Las pulsaciones de Kate ya superaban los tres dígitos, notaba un cierto agobio y calor en el pecho Rick volvió a la habitación con el pijama bien doblado, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cómo se notaba que estaba contento por ir a dormir junto a ella.

-Está recién lavado y planchado.-se lo extendió. Kate se le quedó mirando, esa mirad era de esa incómodas que le echas a alguien para decirle una evidencia. Pero él parecía no percatar que se tenía que ir para poder dejarla en paz y poderse cambiar. No sabía si era porqué de verdad no se había dado cuenta, o no querría darse.

Kate pensó que ya había molestado bastante, y decidió callarse y aguantarse. Se giró y se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa. Iba muy despacio, Rick la miro atentamente disfrutando lentamente de cada movimiento que hacía. Ya solo quedaba el último botón, y cuando se le desabrocho media camisa se le cayó, dejando medio hombro al descubierto. Se sacó la camisa por competo, y la dejo encima de la cama. Kate podía ver su espalda, eso le estaba poniendo mucho.

-Sí prefieres me voy- Kate se giró. Rick solo había dicho esa frase para que ella se girara. La vio por delante. Le vio su magnífico abdomen bien definido, y su sujetador negro con encaje. Solo se podía fijar en el encaje, y ella se dio cuenta. Intentó apartar la mirada pero no puedo. Se volvió a gira

-A buenas horas lo dices- dijo susurrando- Da igual, ya acabo.-Se quitó los pantalones, llevaba unos tejanos, no muy difíciles de quitar, así que se lo pudo quitar de pie.

Allí estaba en la habitación de Rick, en ropa interior. Llevaba una prenda encaje con el sujetador. Ahora sí que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón. Se estaba muriendo de ganas por acercarse por la espalda, cogerla por las caderas, y besarla por el cuello muy despacio. No podía aguantar más. Algo le estaba atrayendo hacía ella. Dio un paso muy sigilosamente. Kate se estaba acabando de poner el pantalón del pijama, se dio la media vuelta, y vio cómo estaba más cerca que antes. Tampoco le importó encorsele de. Se tumbo delicadamente en la cama.

Rick se sacó el albornoz. Era hora de sufrir de Kate. Se encontró a un Rick en canoncillos y una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Se le estaban acelerando cada vez más las pulsaciones. Diez pulsaciones por cada paso que daba Castle hacía la cama."Tranquila Kate, no pasa nada. Tu mira hacia otro lado y no pasará nada" se decía a sí misma, intentando que no le diera un ataque al corazón.

Se tumbó en el lado contrario que el de Kate. Cogió las sabanas y se tapó a él y a ella.

-Hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches Kate.- buenas ahora mismo no son, no paraba de pensar.

Kate tenía eso celebros privilegiados de despertarse a la hora que ellos quieren sin ninguna alarma. Siempre se ponía una por si acaso, pero nunca se llegaba a despertar por ella. Eso le hacía despertarse de buen humor, con tranquilidad y pausa, y no con una música irritante.

Intentó moverse pero se dio cuenta que tenía un brazo rodeándola. Se giro lo máximo que pudo, y vio a Castle con la cara medio apoyada en su cabeza. Era tierno verle así. La tenía abrazada por detrás, una mano estaba en su pierna y la otra la rodeaba por debajo, llegando hasta la cintura. Kate no se sentía incomoda, más bien estaba a gusto. Extendió una mano cómo pudo, y miro la hora en su reloj. Las seis y cincuenta. Dejo el móvil suavemente, pero izo que Rick se moviera un poco y puso las piernas mas juntas a las de ella, y movió la mano que tenía en la pierna hasta el culo. Seguía siendo una situación cómoda. Beckett disfrutó del momento, y más si Rick no se enteraba. Levantó su cabeza y la puso contra su pecho. Podía notar todas sus respiraciones y su corazón. Cerró los ojos.

-¡Bib, bib,bib!- no parecía haber pasado ni dos segundos cuando sonó. Eso le había dado rabia ella, no poder haber disfrutado de esos diez minutos con Rick. Estiró la mano y apago el despertador. Rick se comenzó a mover, y abrió un ojo.

-Buenos días inspectora- dijo con una voz de muy dormido. Rick todavía no se había dado cuenta de la postura.

-Buenos días Castle- su voz también era de dormida. Ahora sí que se había dado cuenta de su postura. Levantó la mano del culo bruscamente.

-¡Uy! Perdona, no me había dado cuenta. Notaba como las pulsaciones le comenzaban a subir.

-No importa.-sabía que se iba a arrepentir de esto pero… Cogió su mano de nuevo y la colocó en el mismo sitio donde estaba. Ahora no se podía diferenciar las pulsaciones de lo rápido que le iba el corazón.

Se quedaron allí durante unos cinco minutos. Disfrutando de como las respiración se habían igualado. Rick fue el que se levanto primero, se notaba que le costó dejar la cama, porqué lo último que sacó fuel la mano de su culo. Kate no tardó en seguirle.

Desayunaron, se ducharon, se vistieron, se arreglaron; en una hora, tal y como habían previsto. Rick llevaba ropa normal como la de siempre. Kate sin embargo iba con unos vaqueros, más ajustados que nunca, y la camiseta de los Knicks. Era una camiseta amplia, y a la mínima que hacía un movimiento se le podía ver todo el interior. Castle se había percatado de eso.

-No pensaras ir así, ¿no?- dijo Kate con tono de agobiada.

-Sí. ¿Por?

-No, vamos a un partido de baloncesto, no a la calle.- Hurgó algo en su bolso, y le tiro la camisa en la cara.- Póntela que nos vamos.-Rick abrió la camisa, era idéntica a la de ella pero tallas más grande. Rick se extrañó- Era de mi padre, es de la temporada pasada, el se ha comprado la nueva y esta no la utiliza. Póntela, que no llegamos.

Rick se desbrocho la camisa, dejando su dorso al descubierto. Kate experimentó las mismas emociones que había experimentado él la noche anterior. Querría tirarse encima de él. Acabó de vestirse y de peinarse en un minuto. Salieron deprisa hacía el coche de Rick. No tardaron más de cuarenta minutos en llegar. Entraron en menos de diez minutos. Entraron en un pabellón enorme. Miles de personas eran sentadas ya. Un motón de luce había en el techo junto con un marcador enorme dónde indicaba la hora. Rick quedó con la boca abierta. Kate le cogió del brazo para ayudarle a moverse entre tanta gente. Encontraron su sitio con dificultad, pero a tiempo. Solo quedaban dos minutos para que comenzara el encuentro.

En la mirada de Kate se podía ver una chispa de alegría simplemente por tener a los jugadores a diez filas. Los minutos trascurrieron volando. Comenzó el partido. Fue bastante igualado n esos cuatro minutos que llevaban.

-Kate no entiendo ni una mierda- Kate s le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara- ¿por qué a veces cuenta dos y otras tres? Depende si es bonita o no ¿o qué?- Kate le hacía gracia lo ingenuo que estaba siendo.

-Cuenta dos si se tira en esa area- dijo enmarcándola con el dedo- y tres si es desde fura.

-¡ah! Eso me cuadra más- metieron un canasta los Knicks, y Kate dio un bote.

-¿Te está gustando?

-Estoy intentado encontrarle la lógica.- Rick le estaba molestando un tío que tenían justo encima. Era el típico seguidor que no se callaba tuviera razón o no.

Castle se dio cuenta que en un estadio habían tres clases de personas. Una las que no se enteran de nada, como él; otras que disfrutan viendo el partido, pero no chillan, como Kate(o eso creía él), y las personas que no dejan chillar en todo el partido insultos, cómo el tío de arriba.

Ya iban por la mitad del segundo cuarto partido. Iban en marcador empatados, a 45. Se masacraba tensión en el ambiente, y eso que quedaba mucho partido por delante. Kate celebraba cada punto que marcaba los Knicks. Continuaban comentando la jugada, aunque Castle no se enteraba de la mitad de lo que decía Kate.

-¿Vas entendiéndolo?

-Más o menos- él tenía una sonrisa en la cara- Entre que parece que me hablas chino, y el tío de detrás que me está dejando la cabeza como un bobo no escucho nada.

-Normal, es la primera vez que vienes y todavía no te has acostumbrado. Mira, si quieres parecer un autentico seguidor de los Knicks tienes que hacer tres cosas. Primera celebrar todo lo que vaya a su favor. Segunda y muy importante, celebrar todo lo que vaya en contra del otro equipo. Tercer e imprescindible, chillar.

-Pero tú no chillas.

-Espérate legar a la cuarto tiempo.

-Entonces, celebrar y chillar. Fácil- Kate rió abiertamente- Bueno voy a ponerlo en práctica.

-¡PIP!- sonó la bocina indicando que ya había acabado el segundo tiempo.

-Tendrás que hacerlo más adelante. Ahora sé una parte que te va a gustar.

De repente salieron muchas animadoras. Todas vestidas con camisas y faldillas ajustadas blancas. Todas chillaron a la vez un ¡uh! Kate no podía dejar de mirarle, le había sorprendido su reacción. Ni siquiera había levantado la mirada para ver a las chicas.

-¿Qué no miras por Serena?- no sé podía creer a ella misma que hubiera dicho eso.

-Sí. Y por otra parte no, quiero dejar de ser tan mujeriego.- Dijo sacando el móvil con un largo suspiro.-Además…

De repente sonó una música diferente que la que tenían las animadoras. Y continuó con una voz, sonaba desde los altavoces que había repartidos por todo el estadio.

-Señoras y señores, el momento que estaban esperando. Es el momento de… La cámara del beso.

Mierda, pensó Kate. No se había acordado de esta parte. Todas la personas del estadio giraron la cabeza hacia la pantalla, incluido Castle, que eso parecía haber llamado su atención

-Comenzamos- en la pantalla salió una pareja que no tardó en darse un beso. Su imagen estaba envuelta por un corazón rosa. Continuaron saliendo gente. Jóvenes, mayores, besos apasionados, cariñosos, tímidos; todo eso se estaba viendo por la pantalla. Kate cruzó los ojos y rezó para que no la tocara. Sería una situación muy incómoda y avergonzarte. Salió una pareja que Kate ya conocía estaban a cinco fileras más arriba. Sabía que la posibilidades de salir eran bajas, pero con la mala suerte que tenía…

Decidió tranquilizarse haciendo respiraciones como las del yoga. Rick tenía que estar igual de nervioso, porqué estaba haciendo idénticamente las mismas respiraciones.

Continuaros saliendo más y más parejas. Y cada vez la posibilidad que les tocara era mayor. Lo miró, y vio como tenía los ojos cerrados haciendo algún tipo de plegaria. Kate no pudo evitar sonreír. La cámara continuaba sacando gente, y ahora en la pantalla salían los que tenían justo al lado.

'Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Que no giren la cámara. Que no giren la cámara'- rezaba Kate. De repente se puso en negro la pantalla y comenzó sonar la música. Todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir, no se sabe si era por la reaparición de las animadoras, o por celebrar el fin de la cámara.

Por fin sus respiraciones y latidos comenzaron a ser normales. Pensó que solo en dos días su corazón lo había pasado más mal que en toda su vida. Estuvieron los diez minutos siguientes callados.

Los jugadores salieron y después de pelotera un poco el partido se reanudo. El partido seguía igualado y toda la tercera parte habían ido empatados. Rick se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, aunque no entendía la gran mayoría, estaba disfrutando del partido y de ver a sí a Kate. Kate estaba chillaba para animar a su equipo, celebraba cada punto levantados de su asiente y gritando un pequeño toma. Cuando fallaba su equipo o el orto acertaba mentí la cabeza entre las piernas y le ponía la mano en la pierna a Castle.

Había mucho ruido allí, demasiado para ser un partido donde no disputaba nada. Pero es que era una partido de la NBA. Todo el mundo animaba, porobocando mucho ruidos, cosa que Rick no podía soportar. Acabó el tercer tiempo.

Kate se le acercó a la oreja-Si quieres algo de beber ves ahora, que todo está vacío. –Ella pudo notar cómo se le ponían los pelos de punta en la nuca, provocado por el ligero viento que provocaba al respirar- Perdona si te molesta que te hable en la oreja, pero hay mucho ruido.

El se la acercó a su oreja. Sabía que tenía su boca ni a dos centímetros- No te preocupes no tengo sed. Y no me molesta, simplemente me ha sorprendido.

Los dos se separaron, lentamente. Teniendo el uno del otro a pocos centímetros. No le dieron importancia, pero a los dos les había dado un vuelco al corazón al mirase a los ojos.

No tardó en comenzar el cuarto tiempo. El marcador iba 73 a 69, a su favor. Estaba siendo un partido muy tenso. Los dos equipos estaban luchando al máximo. Se podía notar como todo el mundo estaba sufriendo, incluso los espectadores que no se enteraban.

Solo faltaban tres minutos para el final iban 87 a 89, en su contra. Les habían remontado por la expulsión de uno de los Knicks por acumulación de faltas, o eso había dicho Kate. Los dos estaban desesperados.

-Vale ¿Y ahora por qué pitan faltas?

-Rick, han hecho dobles- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

La recuperación del otro equipo izo que metieran un punto y se pusieran a cinco puntos por encima.

-¡Me cago en la puta!- dijo al ver el punto

Su equipo sacó, salió de detrás. Se notaba que el otro equipo iba a la defensa. Falta a favor. Saque desde un lateral. Intentaban llegar cómo podían al área, y así lo hicieron. Punto de dos. Ya solo estaban a 3. Sacó el otro equipo desde atrás. Intentó meter un mate los Nets. Pero un tapón les salvó. Salida rápida, y mate. Ya a uno, y a una minuto pal final. Todo el estadio estaba de pie, y gritaba en cada punto. Salida del otro equipo. Intento de punto, pero falta personal. Se escucho un abucheo al árbitro y al jugador.

-¡Ostia!- dijeron los dos a la vez.

Primera canasta. Todo el estadio silbando. Se coloca. Apunta, y… Fuera. Un mini chillido se escucho. Todos fueron a darle el apoyo al jugador. Mismo ritual. Se colocó, apunto y… Dentro. Kate se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Suspiró fuerte, y alzó la cabeza para mirar el marcador dónde ponía cuarenta segundos para acabar. Intento de ataque de su equipo, un triple pero se fallo. Miró el reloj, 28 segundos para acabar. Nets comenzaban a pelotear intentando ganar tiempo. Reloj, 15 segundos. Se estaban acercando al área. 10 segundos. Un pase entre dos jugadores dentro del área, y al final se la pasan a uno de fuera. Tira. 5 segundos. Canasta fuera. Los Knicks recuperan 3 segundos. El jugador se dio cuenta que no tenía tiempo, estaba en medio campo a 2 segundos del final. Decide tirar. Todo el estadio chillo un grito de desesperación. Sonó el final, pero la pelota seguía en el aire. Parecía que avanzaba súper lento. Todo el mundo, incluido los jugadores del campo miraba la pelota. Dentro. Se miraron, chillaron. Y Kate saltó a los brazos de Castle. Lo apretó contra ella. No se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Se separo de él, izo un chillido muy femenino. Se aparto los pelos de la cara. Y volvió a los brazos de Rick.

**El siguiente capítulo estará el viernes. Y saldrás por fin Serena. Dejar reviews. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Entre uno y otro cantico del club, los dos salieron del estadio abrazados. Kate se sentía cómoda en sus brazos, se sentía a salvo y segura. Los dos tenían una amplia sonrisa por el final del partido. No se podían creer la victoria que acababan de ver. Era cómo en las películas, donde el chico popular marca en el último segundo. Pero esto acababa de ser real, y la sensación que tenían era muy satisfactoria.

Fueron al coche de Castle, comentando cada jugada del partido. Sin ser conscientes de que los dos acababan de estar presentes del partido. Así es como estuvieron todo el viaje, hablando del partido y con alguno que otro comentario gracioso.

-Rick, es la siguiente calle a la derecha.

-Vale. ¿Estás segura que el mejor puesto ambulante de perritos?

-Sin ninguna duda- dijo con una sonrisa- Ese es- levantando la mano y señalando donde estaba aparcado el puesto.

Castle pidió exactamente lo que le había dicho Kate. Se sentaron en un banco que estaba a pocos pasos del puesto. Rick le dio un mordisco pequeñito.

-Mmmm. Vale tenías razón.-cuando no la tiene, pensó él- Está…-dijo dándole otro mordisco- Buenísimo.

-Siempre venía cuando era pequeña.

Se quedaron allí con un perrito en la mano y contando anécdotas. Pasaron muchos minutos, y mucha gente por delante de ellos. Pero ellos continuaban allá, a su rollo. Llevaban más de tres horas hablando, y el perrito hacía tiempo que se había acabado. Era un momento de risa y de alegría, ninguno de los dos querrían hablar delo evidente, o sacar temas de sus novios. Era un momento suyo, y de nadie más. Solo querrían disfrutar al máximo.

-¿Hoy cenas en mi casa?- preguntó Castle.

-No he quedado- iba a decir el nombre de Josh, pero no querría hacerle enfadar.-Pero igualmente duermo allí.

-No, si era para avisarte que yo también salgo- a Rick le pasó lo mismo que a Kate, no querría mencionar el nombre de Serena.

Kate levanto un poco la chaqueta que llevaba por encima, y miró el reloj de su padre. Eran más de las cinco- Joder, llevamos mucho hablando. Si no me voy ya no llego a la cena. Nos vemos esta noche.- ya estaba de pié, en dirección a su casa, ya que estaba a pocas manzanas.

Kate después de tardar más de dos horas en arreglarse. Ya estaba lista. Era una cita con Josh para intentar ver lo que pasaba en relación, así que había reservado en un buen restaurante para intentar asombrarla. Llevaba un vestido azul clarito, ajustado. No tenía mucho escote, pero la espalda descubierta lo recompensaba. Tenía un corte limpio, y acaba un palmo por encima de rodilla. Los zapatos de color negro, tenían mucho tacón. Más de lo habitual. Iba con el pelo suelto, pero se lo había rizado un poco más. Iba muy pintada. Los ojos iban a conjunto de su vestido, y con la raya y las pestañas de color negro intenso, un poco de colorete… Y perfecta. Sencillamente, iba espectacular.

Josh fue a recogerla en su coche, y llegaron al restaurante Drago a las nueve y media. Josh no paraba de hacerle halagos, Kate se estaba poniendo colorada, pero le estaba encantando le actitud de Josh. Acaban de entrar, y le hicieron esperar en la pequeña recepción que tenían.

-¿Kate?- se giró de golpe. Pero no hacía falta girase para saber de quién era la voz.

-¿Castle?- en ningún momento se había fijado en el. Solo había posado la mirada en una chica de su edad, rubia y con un vestido negro más ajustado que el suyo. Suponía que era Serena.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- él todavía no había visto a Josh.

-He venido con Josh. Supongo que tu también estas en una cita.

Rick se giró, y cogió a Serena por la espalda, también descubierta.- Te presento a Serena. Mi…- se podía notar que no tenía ni idea de cómo describir su relación.

-Su novia. Encantada.-Le extendió la mano. Rick tenía cara de sorpresa, pero a la vez de alegría. SE acaba de ganar el título de novia con Serena. Josh se acercó por detrás.

-Hola. Nos están acabando de prepara la mesa. Nos la acaban de preparan en cinco minutos.-lo último fue con tono más, bajo ya que solo iba referido a Kate.- Si que es casualidad encontramos en el mismo restaurante.

-Sí que lo es.

A Kate le parecía irónico lo que estaba sucediendo. Nunca iba a restaurantes caros, ni menos Drago, y las dos únicas veces que va, se encuentra a Castle acompañado por una mujer. Cuando le había dicho que le vería esta noche, no se refería a verle en el restaurante.

-Bueno, ¿y vosotros que hacéis aquí?-dijo Josh intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

Intentando disfrutar de la noche. ¿Y vosotros?

-Lo mismo-dijo Kate, antes de que Josh contara algo que no debiera. Se pego a él para intentar que no hablara.

-Entonces nada importante- dijo Castle disgustado por la imagen que estaba viendo. Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

-Entonces podríamos cenar juntos- preguntó Serena con su tono de voz sexy.

Todas las parejas se miraron entre sí. Todos tenían ganas de decir que no, y poder pasar una noche romántica y tranquila, excepto Serna. Pero Josh no querría ser descortés.

-Bueno si a vosotros no es importa, nos encantaría.

-Cómo nos va a importar- dijo Serena agarrándose de su brazo

Castle y Beckett se miraron entre sí, su mirada expresaba rabia. Los dos querrían estar asolas con sus parejas, y ahora iban a tener un cena de amiguitos, o no tan amiguitos.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la misma mesa, con su pareja al lado. Castle tenía enfrente a Kate, y seguía mirándola con cara de asesino. Iban hablando de temas muy comunes, Kate se alegraba por no adentrase en temas peligrosos. Los cuatro pidieron, y comieron lo que su pareja pedía. De vez en cuando Serena le daba algún que otro mimo a Castle, y eso a Kate le producía muchos celos, y hacía que ella también fuera mimosa con Josh.

-¿Y qué tal con los nuevo libro?

-Aún tengo que dar la última entrega, pero ya casi esta está terminado.

-Con la detective Heat.-puso una énfasis especial en la palabra Heat. A Josh no le gustaba nada los libros de Rick, y menos cuando explicaba cómo se lo montaba con su novia.

-Sí, -Castle no sabía que contestar a eso- me gusta por qué es muy real.

-¿Incluso las escenas de sexo?

Kate abrió los ojos y se puso blanca. Allí estaba todo lo que había intentado evitar.

-No, no. Eso solo es ficción. Solo es fantasía- Josh puso cara de enfado- No ese tipo fe fantasía, si no simplemente yo m lo imagino.-la cara de Josh seguía sin cambiar- No es que este todo el día imaginándomelo, solo me lo imagino cuando tengo… Mejor me callo.

-¡Sí!- dijo Kate mirando a Josh- Bueno… ¿Y tú a que te dedicas?-dijo mirando a Serena.

-Trabajo para una seguradora para recuperar arte robado.- ambos pusieron cara de no entender ni pizca de idea, era la primera vez que escuchaban eso.

-Es un trabajo poco corriente- ella asintió- Es una curiosidad, ¿Y cómo te formaste? Es decir te dieron lecciones, o que.

-No es una cosa que esté orgullosa, pero hace años era ladrona.-Kate que tenía un trozo de carne en la boca, se atragantó- Antes robaba arte, y se me daba muy bien. Ganaba mucho dinero, pero esa época ya acabó. Por eso se me da tan bien mi trabajo, porque pienso cómo una ladrona, porqué lo fui.

-Yo me esperaba d ti ser más bien puta- dijo Kate con un tono inaudible. Pero Rick sí que lo escucho.

-¡Kate!-dijo también con tono muy bajo.

-¿Y en que trabajas ultimanete?- pregunto el doctor.

-Estoy en un caso muy complicado. Han robado un puño muy valioso y me está costando mucho encontrar información. Estoy teniendo que hacer muchos favores.

-Seguro que todos sexuales- también solo lo escucho Castle. Esta vez le echo una mirada de estarse pasando.

-¿Es la obra llamada "el puño"?

-Sí. Es una mano de bronce, sujetando un billete de llameantes.

-Seguro que no es tamaño, porque la tuya está sujetando otra cosa

-Bueno, ¿Josh y tu a que te estás dedicando?

-Estoy de vacaciones. Me las cogí para poder estar con ella.- a Serena se le escapó un Oh.- Pero tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte y habíamos roto- Rick tenía cara de duda pero a la vez de satisfacción- Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a romper nuestra relación. Así que le he pedido matrimonio.

-¿! QUE!? -soltó Rick con tono de muy enfado y sorprendió-¿Y qué te ha respuesto- dijo inflándosele la vena del cuello.

-No me ha contestado todavía.- De repente la vena bajo de su tamaño, pero seguía presente.- Dice que se lo tiene que pensar.

-Hacéis muy buena pareja, y se os veo muy enamorados.- Rick estuvo a punto de chillarle a Serena que se callara. Josh se acercó a Kate y le robo un beso que ella no se esperaba. Rick había dejado de disfrutar de la cena. Antes le encantaba ver como a Kate le molestaba cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera Serena. Pero ahora estaba a punto de enviar todo a la mierda, largarse e irse. Es cierto que estaba cabreado todavía con Kate por separarle del beso. Pero también es cierto que seguía queriéndola.

La cena continuo con algún que otro pique entre Kate y Serena. Beckett no dejaba de insultarla por lo bajo, y Rick escuchaba cada insulto. Por lo demás lo temas que tocaron fueron los típicos, eso que sacas cuando no hay muchas cosas que decir. Los dos salieron de la mano de su pareja y después de una despedida, y prometerse de volver a quedar, cosa que Rick y Kate no entendían porqué los únicos que habían disfrutado de la velada habían sido los otros dos.

Kate se despidió de Josh con un largo y suave beso, cosa que a Rick le dolió como si le acabaran de atravesar con una espada. Kate se acercó a su oído y le dijo que le aseguraba que mañana tendría la respuesta a su pedida.

Rick, Kate y serena volvieron en el coche de Castle. La conversación continúo por donde la habían dejado en cena. Al dejar a Serena en su casa Rick bajo del coche a despedirse de ella, y Beckett le siguió. Primero fue Kate, que le dio dos besos a ella, fue dos besos casi obligados, porque si hubiera hecho lo que ella querría le hubiera acabado con unos cuantos mechones menos. Rick se despidió con un largo y apasionado beso, Kate comenzó a verlo pero no lo terminó. Le dolía demasiado mirar,

Llegaron a su casa, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Los dos subieron y dejaron las chaquetas en el sofá. Kate se tuvo agotada. Y puso una mano en la cara.

-Creo que necesito alcohol.

-Creo que sobró chupitos de la otra noche.

**Espero que os haya gustado. En el siguiente habrá mucha tensión entre estos dos cabezones. Y tendréis la respuesta de Kate a Josh. Dejar Reviews, ¡que eso me hace feliz! Jajaja. Gracias.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Perdón por haber tardado tanto. He tenido un problema familiar, y no he podido escribir antes… Lo siento de verdad. Intentar compensaros dejando el siguiente capítulo este sábado bueno. Disfrutar de este capítulo, que tiene mucho jugo.**

Rick acaba de sacar la botella de chupitos. Llevaba la botella, junto a dos vasos, una lima y el bote de sal. Desde la universidad que no bebía chupitos con lima y sal, y en menos de tres días o iba a hacer dos veces.

Castle se colocó a su lado, y cortó un trozo de lima. Era una situación bastante incómoda para él, porqué por mucho que quisiera negarlo querría continuar por donde lo había dejado el otro día, pero no sabía cómo comenzar. Su plan era estar un poco borracho para cortar la tensión.

-¿Comienzas tú?- pregunto Kate también un poco incomoda.

Extendió su mano, se chupo la muñeca y se puso sal. Lamió la sal, se bebió todo el chupito, y mordió la lima.

-¡Buah!- dijo apretando los ojos- Eso sí que es vida.- Kate no pudo evitara sonreír.-Te toca.

Kate dudó si lanzarse ya. Quería demostrare que cuando le apartó fue un error. Pensó que sería mejor esperar unos pocos minutos.

Cortó la lima. Chupo la sal de su muñeca, el chupito se lo bebió de un solo trago, y mordió la lima.

-¡Aaah! Me encanta- dijo con una sonrisa. Y creo que… Me vuelve a tocar.

-¿No se supone qué nos vamos alternado?

-Con la noche que he tenido creo que me merezco beber el doble que tú.

-Sí, te tenía que preguntar esto. ¿Qué te ha pasado durante la cena? Parecía que querrías torturar y luego matar a Serena. ¿Tenías algún problema con ella?-Castle la estaba intentando provocar, y ella se estaba dando cuenta.

-A parte que es una engreída y una estúpida- esto más bien era una crítica en un susurro- Pero yo no me comportado mal con ella. Simplemente he dicho lo que pensaba. Y yo no soy la única que estaba diciendo chorradas. ¿Y tú con Josh? Parecía que querrías matarlo con la mirada.

-Me ha sorprendido lo de que te vas a casar con él ¿Y cómo no me lo has dicho?

-Primero de todo, no he encontrado el momento adecuado para decírtelo.

-¿Y esta cena lo era?

-No. Segundo, y más importante, no le he contestado.

-¿Pero sabes la respuesta que le vas a dar?

Kate suspiro profundamente. Estaba agobiada. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Estaba la petición, la presión que le estaba dando Josh, su padre, y luego estaba Rick…

-No, la verdad es que no lo sé. Creo que…-volvió a suspirar-La respuesta del sí me aterroriza porqué en mi interior se que no es el hombre de mi vida. Pero ese no, ¿y si me equivoco? ¿Y resulta que sí que es el hombre de mi vida, y solo le tengo que dar más tiempo?

-Una cosa que sé, es que cuando encuentras a esa persona que quieres pasar el resto de tus días con ella, se sabe desde el principio, está ahí desde un comienzo, se tiene porqué sí. No porqué vaya surgiendo. Si no lo tienes claro… No creo que Josh sea tú hombre. –en todo momento que lo estaba diciendo no sé le podía quitar la imagen de Kate.

-No sé Rick… Creo que tienes razón. Pero…Y si… ¡buf…!- Rick tenía el corazón a cien por hora- Esto no es tuyo ¿De dónde los has escuchado?

-¿Por qué no iba a ser mío?- Kate le miro- Vale, lo he escuchado en Como conocí a vuestra madre. Lo he modificado un poco, porqué comenzaban a decir palabras raras en alemán y no te la iba aponer en este ejemplo.

Kate rió abiertamente- ¿Eres capaz de verte como conocía a vuestra madre, pero no verte The Big Bang Theory?-dijo una ceja arriba

-Creo que el otro dia imite una parte-tenía la cejas levantada.

-Bueno en verdad no lo imitamos del todo bien.

-A ¿no? ¿Entonces como es? A claro… No es del todo bueno y por eso no me lo quieres imitar.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-Rick asintió- Como quieras-Pero ella

Kate se chupo su propia mano y puso un poco de sal. Se la extendió por el lado derecho del cuello. Puso un chupito hasta arriba.

-Vale, sal-dijo señalando el cuello-chupito, y lima- dijo acabando de cortarla.

-Como siempre.

-Comienza.

Rick se acercó bruscamente al cuello de Kate y comenzó a lamerle la parte derecha de todo el cuello. Iba alternado entre labios y lengua. A Kate le estaba encantando esa sensación, tenía un cosquilleo agradable en el cuello. No querría acabar, pero se estaba recreando demasiado. Lo cogió suavemente de la cara y la aparto de ella.

-Chupito- Rick estaba un poco desconcentrado por lo que acaba de pasar. Así que tardó un rato en encontrarlo. S lo bebió de un trago.

-Lima- dijo propiamente Castle-¿Dónde está la lima?

Kate abrió la boca y dejo ver la lima en su interior.

Castle echo una mirada picara. Se querría tirar ya en sus labios pero primero querría saber si iba enserio. Kate sonreía exageradamente con la lima entre los dientes. Esa era la señal.

Rick se acercó a ella rápidamente comenzó con un beso de desesperación, con ganas de sentir el uno al otro. Se movían bruscamente, intentando recupera eso tres años. Por mucho que pusiera de escusa una serie ese beso escondía mucho más. Una historia donde los dos, estos tres últimos años se morían por besarse, donde escondía dolor, risa teoría… Todo lo que habían vivido.

No tardaron mucho en ponerse en una posición Kate estaba sintiendo mucha calor, demasiada calor. Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, intentado decirle a Castle que lo hiciera él. Castle tomó el control de su camisa. Comenzó a desabrochársela cuidadosamente, pero muy rápido. Mientras Kate iba intentando quitarle el cinturón a Rick. Se le había encallado, y estaba tardando más de lo que esperaba. Por fin. Comenzó a desabrocharle el p.

Suena la puerta.

Mierda.

Los dos se separaron mirándose los ojos. Rick no se querría mirar, pero en lo único que pensaba era en la camisa desabrochada de Kate. Los dos tenían los labios muy rojos, puede que de los pequeños mordisquitos que se habían dado mutuamente, o puede de la intensidad del beso.

Rick se levantó y se abrochó los pantalones, mientras que Kate ya la tenía casi del todo abrochada. Kate se coloco un poco el pelo, se colocó su ropa en su sito, y puso todo donde correspondía. Lo último que querría era que la viesen así la madre de y Rick su hija.

Rick abrió la puerta. Pero no se encontró el dueto pelirrojo. Fue peor era Serena.

Incierto modo no le hubiera importado que la hubiese encontrado hacía un minuto.

Serena le habló, no se había percatado que Kate seguía en el salón. Serena se acercó a Rick, y le cogió de la camisa acercándole aún más.

-¿Sabes? Hacen días que no nos vemos- cada palabra que pronunciaba se aceraba más a los labios de Castle- Y creo que esta noche te necesito-Dijo poniendo voz más sexy. No hacía falta que Kate le viera la cara a Rick, sabía que estaba disfrutando. Serena se acercó a ese escaso centímetro que había entre ellos, y comenzó a besarle con ímpetu.

Castle la cogió y la separo con dulzura- Creo que no es el momento más adecuado para besarme.- dijo inclinado un poca la cabeza hacía donde estaba Kate. Serena levantó la cabeza y vio a Kate al lado d los chupitos.

-Ya decía yo que sabias a alcohol. No me podías avisar antes. Poco más y me tiro encima de ti- esto era un grito en forma de susurro.

-Es que no me h dado tiempo ni a saludarte- dijo con los ojos abiertos.

Kate se levantó de golpe, molesta e incómoda por la situación. Hacía segundos que, que sabe dios hubiera hecho con Castle, y ahora estaba coqueteando con Serena. No se lo podía creer.

-Yo ya me iba a la…-si se suponía que dormía en la cama de Castle, pero ellos iban a utilizar la cama. ¿Dónde iba a dormir? SE quedó parda sin saber qué hacer. Estaba esperando a que alguien hablara.

-Esta noche me he preparado bien. Te he preparado la habitación de invitados.

-Aaa…Pues subo.- Kate se dirigía a las escaleras y Serena y Rick a habitación, pero de golpe se paro-¿Castle me puedes decir dónde está la habitación?

-Sí un momento- dijo saliendo corriendo hacía la habitación. Volvió con el mismo pijama que las noches anteriores.-Vamos.

Los dos subieron callados a la habitación. Con tensión por el beso que se acaban de dar. Rick giró en pasillo a la derecha y abrió la puerta. Era casi la misma habitación que la de Rick, solo que una poco más pequeña.

-Es esta. Tiene baño propio y calefacción.-dijo callándose y dejando un silencio incomodo.-Siento mucho lo de que Serena haya aparecido de repente. Sé que es un poco molesto… Así que los siento.

-Es tu casa. No te tienes que disculpar, puede venir quien tú quieras.-si que le había molestado que esa puta hubiera aparecido de por medio. Pero agradecía sus disculpas- Buenas noches Castle.

-Buenas noches Kate.-dijo cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Kate se cambio y se acostó rápido. Había sido un día… ¿Cómo se podría describir este día? Agotador. Exhausto. Emocionante. Asqueroso. Divertido. Integrante. Repúgnate. Odioso. Se podía estar así toda la noche. En cierta parte se alegraba por haber estado tanto tiempo con Rick. Pero un gran parte incluía a Serena, y eso le jodía todo el día.

¿Cómo era posible odiar tanto a una persona apenas conociéndola? Sabía que era una persona que odiaba con toda su alma, puede que por su actitud arrogante, o su aspecto de furcia, pero la que más predominaba era que estaba con Rick, y ahora estaba haciendo cosas que mejor no pensar.

Kate pensando en el beso tenía una sensación de derrota, pero no de esas que te dejan echas polvo, sino más bien esas que sales sabiendo que has hecho lo mejor que has podido, y no había salido tan mal. Hasta que llega una tía, y le mete la lengua hasta la campanilla, y la sensación de derrota acaba siendo un agujero negro.

Cerró los ojos. Solo podía pensar en el beso. En ese perfecto beso. Su lengua con la de él, eso pequeños mordisquitos en el labio, esa depuración que tenían… Intentaba recordar cada movimiento que habían hecho, cada sensación que había tenido. I al recordarlo un escalofrió agradable le invadía.

Silencio. Silencio había en la casa y se podría dormir rápidamente. Pero había un sonido de fondo, bueno ya no tan de fondo. Ahora resonaba por la habitación.

-¿Enserio?-pudo gritar a la nada sabiendo que no la iban a escuchar montando ese escándalo.

¡Dios que asco! Solo le venía a la mente una palabra: Puta, puta, puta y más que puta.

Estaba escuchando los gemidos de Serena, exageradamente altos, y también alguno que otro de Castle, junto a alguna petición. Cada vez aumentaba el número de gemidos y a más fuerza.

Kate se querría morir. Desde un principio sabía que iban a hacer, pero no se imaginaba tener que escucharlo toda la noche. Se puso la almohada encima de la cara, e intentó taparse los oídos. Pero no resulto. Lo seguía escuchando. Estaba por bajar a bajo y amenazar a Serena diciéndole que no volviera a acercarse a Castle, si no la cogería y la mataría.

A las dos horas pararon. Joder, si que habían durado. Por fin se había dormido, pero con una peor sensación que la que estar en un agujero negro.

Kate se despertó tarde, por el cansancio de la noche anterior. Bajo con el pijama puesto, y vio a Castle vestido como siempre.

-Buenos días inspectora- gritó antes de que acabar de bajar las escaleras.

-Buenos días Castle- tenía una falsa sonrisa en la cara.

-Haces mala cara ¿Has dormido bien?

-No pude dormir.

Castle se aclaró la garganta, y cerró los ojos por la vergüenza que le estaba provocando esa situación.- ¿Te molestamos anoche?

-No… Solo tengo estas ojera porqué me fui de fiesta. Como se nota que tu acceso buena cara porqué fuiste tú el que disfrutaste- tenía un tono de rabia.

-Desde que estas aquí no veía a Serena.

-Ah… Así que soy una carga, si pre…

-No,no,no. Simplemente digo… Bueno en verdad no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo. ¿Vendrás a comer?- cambió de repente de tema con la intención de que el tema se acabara.

-Sí. No. No sé. He quedado con Josh y no sé si vamos a comer juntos.

-Vas… Vas a darle la respuesta-Kate asintió. Si a Kate le había dolido ver a Castle con Serena besarse, la sensación que tenía Rick era mucho peor. Escuchar a la persona que quieres se va a casar le dolía mucho.

Beckett se fijó en él, tenía esos ojos tristes que ella odiaba ver.-Bueno intentaré venir. Estaré aquí sobre las dos.- Rick dijo que sí con esa cara todavía decepcionado.

Habían quedado en la casa de Beckett. Llevaba dando vueltas por el pasillo más de un cuarto de hora. Mira que había tenido días para pensárselo y todavía no tenía respuesta fija.

En parte no era su culpa. Tenía esa imagen de Serena abalanzándose encima de él. Eso le había ocupado todos sus pensamientos y no la había dejado pensar. Pero simplemente pensar en Serena… La ponía enferma.

Picó al timbre, y abrió Josh con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola.

-Hola- dijo Kate con un susurro en la palabra.

-Ven siéntate- Beckett le siguió hasta el sofá y se sentó con una distancia prudente.-¿Entonces, que me dices?

A Kate le pasó toda su vida por delante. Era lo que describían al morir. Todos esos recuerdos que había tenido al largo de su vida. Se le pasó su padre, su madre, recuerdos que tenía con ellos. Como se había graduado en la universidad, cómo estuvo en la academia. Millones de imágenes se le pasar por la cabeza, hasta uno, el de ayer por la noche.

-Sí.

-¿Qué?

-Sí.

-¿Sí?

-Si.-dijo todavía con la imagen de Serena metiendo le la lengua a Castle.

**Sé qué vais a querer matarme… Pero darle tiempo. Es una decepción ese Sí de Kate a Josh, pero ha habido otra vez beso. En el siguiente capítulo vais a ver a Castle muy celoso, jajaja. Gracias por leer.¡Dejar Reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Lo siento por haber tardado tanto, pero es que acabo de empezar los trimestrales, y…. Y el siguiente capítulo lo tendréis en menos de una semana. Lo prometo. Disfrutar del capítulo.**

En toda pedida cuando la respuesta es un sí la primera reacción es irse a por la boca del otro, Josh fue corriendo a Kate y le dio un beso que nunca antes le había dado. Después de estar un buen rato disfrutando de la boca del otro Josh se separó con dificultad, le cogió la mano, y le puso el anillo que había tenido agrado en todo momento. Kate sonrió cuando Josh se lo puso en el dedo. Ambos volvieron a sonreír a juntar las bocas. No tardaron mucho en desnudarse y practicar sexo como prometidos por primera vez. Beckett no sabía si era por el anillo, pero todo en aquel instante le parecía mejor.

Llevaban casi dos horas en la habitación. Los dos estaban exhaustos y apenas podían ni hablar.

-Eso último ha sido… ¡Bua!

-¡SÍ!-en la habitación no se podía escuchar nada, excepto la respiración acelerada de Josh y Kate intentado que volviera a la normalidad-¿No tienes hambre?

-Acabo de hacer ejercicio-eso hizo reír a Kate-¿Pedimos algo? Y luego continuamos por donde lo habíamos dejado.

Le había prometido a Rick que irá a comer con él, sobre todo porque su idea principal sobre la pedida iba ser un no. Pero ahora estaba prometida con Josh…

-Te puedo asegurar que me estoy muriendo de ganas por continuar por donde lo habíamos dejado… Pero le he prometido a Castle que hoy comería con él.

-¿Hoy?

-Sí, lo siento.

-Pero si hoy…

-Lo sé. Y deberás que lo siento. Mira, hoy no como con tigo. Pero si que te prometo que cenamos juntos.

-Vale…-dijo rechistando entre dientes

-Nos vemos esta noche-dijo acercándose a darle un beso mientras que se iba vistiendo. El beso se estaba comenzando a alargar.

-Sabes que le puedes dar plantón.

-Josh es una promesa. Y…-miró su reloj de su padre- Y ya llego tarde.

Kate salió corriendo de casa y fue a buscar su coche.

Se había planteado pensar durante el camino que hacer con Rick, pero el tráfico había estado insoportable y no le había dado tiempo. Allí estaba, enfrente de la puerta de Rick, sin ninguna justificación de porqué le había dicho que sí a Josh.

-Al final pensaba que no ibas a venir. Lo sien…- bajo su mirada y vio el anillo puesto en el dedo anular de Beckett-¿Estas prometida?- más que una pregunta era sorpresa e ira.-No se suponía que… Bueno… ¿No le ibas a decir que no?

-Sí. Pero al final…- dijo levantando la mano, y con una amplia sonrisa.

-Estas prometida.- izo un suspiro inaudible para Kate. Tenía ganas de romper el anillo y luego ir a su casa y obligárselo a tragar a Josh. No entendía por qué tenía esa sensación. Él ahora estaba con Serena, y es cierto que siente cosas por Kate, pero le había apartado cuando él le había besado, aunque se habían vuelto a besar… Y ahora estaba hecho un lio- Pasa. Creo que la comida ya esta lista.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Risoto con champiñones.

-Mmmm…Risoto. Me encanta.- Kate se acercó a verlo-¿No es demasiado poco para tres personas?

-¿Tres personas?- Castle se estaba temiendo lo peor. Que Josh también hubiera venido.

-Sí, ya sabes. Tú, yo y Serena.

El corazón de Rick pudo desasnar al oír el nombre de su novia y no el de Josh.

-No, Serena no puede venir. Tiene reunión con sus jefes y comerá en un restaurante con ellos.

Comer a solas a con Castle no le molestaba, es más le agradaba no tener que comer con Serena. Pero si que estaba agobiada, iba a comer a solas con el chico que había pasado dos días con él, se había besado dos veces, y por el que sentía algo; pero ahora estaba recién prometida.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?- pregunto Kate intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

-Nada en especial. He ido al mercado ha comprar esto ¡Así! ¿Sabes a quien he visto?- era una pregunta retorica- A Joey, el chico de Friends.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí. Cuando le he visto parecía una niñita. He chillado.- Kate rió. No se podía creer lo infantil que era-¿Y el tuyo?

-Nada en especial. Me he prometido- dijo con ironía y alzando la mano para dejar ver el anillo que llevaba.

-Eso ya lo veo.

-¿Entonces para que preguntas?- ella se lo estaba tomando a cachondeo, pero Rick se lo estaba tomando muy enserio.

-Porqué por lo que me dijiste, me dio a entender que ibas a decir que no.

-He cambiado de respuesta.

-¿Ya… Y por qué será?- dijo con tono arrogante.

-¿Por qué te estás comportando así?

-¿Cómo es así?

-Como un cretino.

-¿Cómo que un cretino?

-Pues sí, cómo un cretino. Y además, ¿por qué te molesta?- eso ya comenzaba a enfadarla, y se comenzaba a notar en su voz.

No sabía si era por el enfado de esa conversación, verla prometida, los pares de cervezas que se había tomado antes, o puede que un poco de todo. Pero ni su cabeza ni su corazón aguantaban más. Así que hicieron lo que no podían evitar, reventar.

-¿Qué por…? Porque se supone que no deberías estar con un tipo como ese, se supone que deberías estar conmigo- Kate en ese momento le dio un vuelco en el corazón– Mira ya sé que eres mayorcita para tomar tus propias decisiones. Pero creo que te estás equivocando. Ahora mismo estas prometida, pero hace tres días querías romper con él, y cuando te pido matrimonio tu primeria instancia es decir que no lo sabes. Y tu segunda instancia es decir que no. Sabes creo que tienes miedo a equivocarte, tanto miedo a decirle que no y luego pesar que te has equivocado, que prefieres decir sí. Te prometo una cosa,- cada vez intentaba decirlo más deprisa para no dejarla hablar, y poder decir de una vez lo que pensaba- si me dices que le quieres y que te quieres casar con él, mirándome a los ojos, me callare. No me volverás ha oír sobre este tema. Incluso aceptare que te cases, y también os ayudare con la boda. Pero quiero oírtelo decir.

-Creo que me tengo que ir.- se levantó y se dirigió rápida a la puerta.

En ese momento Castle notó una pinzada en el pecho. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo y explicarle lo que sentí por ella, que por eso mismo había dicho eso. Pero el miedo le atrapó y se quedó allí en la sale de estar sabiendo que la había fastidiado hasta el fondo.

Ya habían pasado casi tres horas desde que Kate se fue. No sabía nada de ella, pero tampoco lo había intentado. Sabía que no se lo iba a coger. Llegaba las tres horas en el sofá, intentado aclara sus ideas. La palabra que más se repetía eran las palabras: tonto, imbécil y gilipollas. Y todas iban dirigidas a una persona en concreto, a sí mismo.

La primera vez que sonó la puerta ni lo escucho, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que todo lo demás le daba igual. La segunda vez escucho un ligero sonido sin saber la procedencia, alzó la cabeza, y volvió a sonar por tercera vez la puerta. Fue enseguida a abrirla. Y cuando vio la persona que estaba detrás, no se imaginó que hubiera sido ella. Era Kate.

-He dejado a Josh.-tenía toda la cara llena de lágrimas. Levantó su mano, y se vio el dedo completamente vacío, sin el anillo.

Llevaban tiempo sentados en el sofá en silencio. A Rick le resultaba entre raro y difícil comenzar una conversación de porqué se había des prometido, sabiendo la razón, y además porqué esa razón se le había dado él.

Ninguna de las opciones por dónde empezar le sonaban bien, cómo la de: "¿Por qué lo habéis dejado?", o la de "¿Ha sido por lo que te he dicho?". Prefirió rodear el asunto.

-Pensaba que no ibas a venir.

Kate había dejado de llorar hacía rato, pero se había quedado mirando al frente sin hacer ninguna expresión. No había cambiado la postura al escuchar hablar a Castle.

-Pensaba que estabas enfadada.-intentó continuar Castle

Kate tenía una postura hacía adelante, mirando hacía el televisor. Pero se reclino hacía atrás.

-Al principio lo estaba. Pensé ¿Pero qué me está diciendo? Creía que la cabeza me iba a estallar, así que decidí dar un paseo. Durante todo el camino pensé que estabas equivocado, pero al final… Seguí pensado que estabas equivocado. No tengo miedo. En ese momento pensaba que era el adecuado. Es como cuando haces un dibujo. Está bien. Muy bien. Pero encuartas una pequeña cosa que no te convence, y crees que incluso si lo borraras lo podrías hacer mejor. Así que lo borras. Lo vuelves a dibujar. Y solo el uno por ciento dela veces te sale mejor. El otro noventa i nueve restantes te sale fatal. Horroroso. Y piensas ¿Por qué coño lo he tenido que borrar?-eso último lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara- Seguro que a ti te ha pasado escribiendo.

-Millones de veces.-Beckett volvió a reir.

-Pues es lo mismo que me pasaba con Josh. Tenía ese pequeña cosa que se podía mejorar. Pero no lo querría mejorar por ese noventa i nueve restantes. Así deje pasarlo. Pero ahora no me molesta mucho, pero con el tiempo esa cosa pequeña se irá haciendo cada vez más y más grande, y es cuando tendré que borrarlo del todo. Intenté hablar con él sobre no pasar tiempo juntos, de no estar funcionado como una pareja normal. Y la mates siempre tienen razón. El noventa i nueve me ha ganado.

-Lo siento.-dijo Castle al ver que los ojos de Kate se volvía a llenar de lagrimas.

-Gracias. Puede que desde un principio no lo quisiera retocar porqué sabía que no era el adecuado. Eres tú el que me ha hecho abrir los ojos. Gracias.

La puerta sonó, y Castle se acercó a abrirla. Cuando la abrió vio a Josh al otro lado. Rick intentaba pensar que decir, para no parecer un tonto. Pero Josh se le adelanto. Levantó una mano y le dio un puñetazo a Castle.

**Por fin Josh se ha acabado. Pero todavía nos queda otra cucaracha. Serena. Ya veréis lo que pasa en el siguiente capítulo… Espero que os haya gustado. Dejar reviews.**

**Sí, lo de Friends ha salido por el comentario que me dejaste. Espero que te guste. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizarlo. Pero creo que es un capítulo que os va a gustar. Disfrutarlo.**

Esto lo puede jurar Castle. De un solo puñetazo Josh consiguió tumbarle. No estaba acostumbrado a pegarse con nadie, y menos desprevenido. Es cierto que en algunos casos se había llegado a pegar con alguien… Pero nunca una pelea seria. Así que le habían tumbado a la primera, y había perdido el conocimiento, no se sabe si por el puñetazo o por el golpe contra el suelo, pero llegó a estar casi cinco minutos inconsciente.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos es la puerta cerrada, i alguien al lado suyo acariciándole el pecho y el cuyo. Giró la cabeza y vio a Kate con cara de asustada, pero al instante le cambio por una de alivio.

-Menos mal que has despertado. Iba a llamar una ambulancia.

Castle seguía aturdido por el golpe, y no entendía lo que decía. Escuchaba de silaba en sílaba, a él le sonó más o menos así: Me mal has desta. Iba lla una bucia. Ya había preocupado mucho a Beckett i lo mejor que puedo hacer es hacer una leve sonrisa y asentir.

-No entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo- lo que él entendió: No tides que es dido.

Castle volvió a sonreír y asentir. Estaba rezando para que este efecto se le pasara pronto. En todo momento Kate le estaba acariciando el pecho, el cuello y la cara, menos el ojo ya que era donde le habían dado el puñetazo. Le dolía mucho. Era peor que pillarse el dedo con una puerta, y la visión la tenía parcialmente obstruida. Kate se levantó y le extendió la mano a Castle que seguía tumbado en el suelo de recibidor.

-Venga, vamos- Seguía escuchando igual. Pero al ver la mano de Kate acercándosela lo comprendió. Le dio la mano y se levantó. Para Castle no fue cierto eso de que cuando te das un golpe te mareas y te puedes llegar a caer, él estaba perfectamente; quitando la parte que no veía bien con el ojo, y la media sordez de las sílabas que pronunciaban. Aparte de eso, estaba perfectamente.

Llegaron hasta el sofá y se sentaron. Kate se dirigió a la cocina y cogió un poco de hielo, lo envolvió en un trapo, y volvió al sofá. Se sentó muy cerca de Castle, podía notar su nerviosismo. Se le podía ver en la mirada y su forma de estar sentado. Antes cada vez que se miraban a los ojos saltaban chispas. Ahora cuando se miraban, a Kate le seguía pasando los mismo, pero a Castle le salía una de disculpas.

Beckett puso el hielo el ojo morado de Castle.

-¿Te duele?- él intentaba aguantarse el dolor, pero ya casi le resultaba imposible.

-No mucho.- ¡Ya escucho bien! Se grito a si mismo mentalmente.

-Te ha dado un buen puñetazo, y luego te has dado un buen golpe contra el suelo- Kate seguía poniéndole el hielo. Cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro.

-¿Y por qué me ha ido en contra mío?

-Eeem…-Kate se quedó en blanco

-Le dijistes que fui yo el que te convenció.

-En verdad no fuiste tú el que…

-¿Se lo dijistes?

-¡No! Dios, no estoy loca.

-¿Entonces por qué ha venido a por mí?

-No lo sé.

-Kate.

-Preferiría cambiar de tema. Sabes hoy en el canal…

-¿Por qué me ha pegado?

-Olvídalo.

-Cuando mi ojo deje de estar morado lo olvidaré. Mientras…

-Me estas presionado, y me acabo de des prometer.

-No pongas excusas.

-Yo no le dije nada. Pero… Comenzamos a hablar y me pregunto si había algo más. Lógicamente le dije que solo era ese motivo, pero me tembló la voz.

-¿Eso no explica nada?

-Me continúo preguntando. Y yo al final le conté lo de los chupitos, lo de los besos, y que casi nos acostamos. -Castle abrió los ojos como platos, y se quedó mirando a Kate fijamente-¿Qué? Encima que le dejo se merecía saber al menos porqué.

-Touché-dijo comenzando a relajar su postura.

Kate seguía poniéndole hielo a Rick, apretándole un poquito en el morado. De vez en cuando escuchaba algún quejido de Castle.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a un hospital.

-¿Por esto?-levantó su mano y se señalo al ojo.

-Sí. Puede que tengas algo.

-Antiguamente los hombres se daban palizas diez veces peores y no les veías en un hospital.

-Normal, se metían luego media botella de tequila.

-Pues ese será mi remedio.

-Ya, y que te la vas a beber de un trago.

-Pensaba volver a lo de los chupitos. Pero lo veo repetitivo.

-¿Y a que otro juego pretendes jugar?

-Conoces el de: Yo nunca he…

-Castle voy a beber más contigo en cinco días, que en todo el año pasado.

-Dame las gracias.

Rick se levanto a por la botella de tequila y los vasos.

-¿Conoces las reglas?- pregunto Castle desde la cocina.

-De memoria.

Se acercó y llenó los vasos. Kate se había sentado en el suelo apoyándose en el sofá, y Castle le había seguido.

-Vale comencemos con algo flojo- comenzó Castle- Yo nunca he robado.

-Tuve mi época rebelde. Así que…-cogió el chupito y se lo bebió.

-Yo también tuve un época parecida- y hizo el mismo movimiento- Te toca.

-Yo nunca he intentado ligar con nadie por la red. Yo no.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Castle. Kate negó con la cabeza- Ni en un momento desesperado.

-Nunca.

Rick cogió el vaso y se lo bebió- Pues yo sí. Aumentemos un poco el nivel. Yo nunca he jugado al streap pocker.

-Yo muchas veces he jugado.

-Quien no haya jugado se ha perdido uno de los placeres de la vida.-los dos bebieron.

-Yo nunca he conducido borracha.

-Nunca-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Yo nunca he dicho un "te quiero" sin sentirlo. Jamás.

-Culpable- Kate cogió el chupito y se lo bebió-Una vez con diez años un niño se me declaró y yo le dije que también por pena. Vale… Yo nunca me he hecho fotos en ropa interior.

Los dos se miraron, y se bebieron el chupito.

-No sabía es faceta tuya, inspectora.-Kate rió. -Yo nunc he tenido sexo en un lugar público.

-¿En un ascensor sirve?

-Todos hemos tenido sexo en el ascensor.

-No. En un ascensor de un centro comercial.

-¿Enserio?-Mientras Kate tomaba su chupito- Yo en el lavabo de un avión.

-¿De un avión? No volveré a utilizar los lavabos de los aviones. –Rick se le escapo una carcajada- Yo nunca he hecho un video en la cama.

-Con una tía que siempre insistía.-Rick cogió el chupito- ¿Y tú?

-Puede que unas cuantas veces- se bebió el chupito con vergüenza.

-Yo nunca he negado un beso.

Kate se quedó quieta y en silenio. La única vez que había rechazado a alguien había sido a él, y no querría sacar el tema.

-Yo la verdad es que nunca he rechazado uno.- Rick lo puso con tono de orgullo.

-¿Aunque se te acercar una extraña?

-Nunca he rechazado a nadie.

-Yo nunca he dado sexo oral- No hacía falta que se miraran para saber que los dos lo habían hecho.

-Yo nunca he participado en un trío.

Kate negó con la cabeza.

-Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes.-Kate rió.

-Yo nunca he besado a alguien del mismo sexo.

A Castle se atraganto con el chupito que tenía en la boca.

-¿Tú…?- pregunto curioso

-Una vez me bese con una chica- Rick hizo un mini chillido de ilusión- Pero que consté que me beso ella, que yo no querría.

-¿Y te gustó?- pregunto Rick todavía con la fascinación de la revelación de su amiga.

-Me gustan más los chicos. ¿Y tú?

-Nunca- Kate bebió su chupito.-Me toca. Haber…-Castle rió antes de hacer la pregunta- Yo nunca he tenido un sueño erótico con alguien que esté aquí presente.- Castle se bebió su chupito riéndose, pero al ver que Kate también se bebía uno se le acabó la risas.

-Inspectora creo que el alcohol le está afectando demasiado.

-No lo sabes tú bien.

-Te toca.

-Me he quedado en blanco. Paso.

-Luego harás una doble. Te la guardo.-se lo pensó un momento- Yo nunca he sido infiel.

-Hasta que punto te refieres.

-Liarse.

-Contigo el otro día ¿Y tú?

-Yo también, pero yo he llegado a otra base.

-Eso conmigo no será.- dijo riéndose.

-No con veinte años. Pero además, con Serena no le he puesto los cuernos. El otro día dije que éramos novios. Pero nunca hemos hablado de ello. Y parece que ella va por otro camino.

-¿Entonces estáis saliendo?

-Puede que para ella sí, pero para mí no.

Kate notaba como el corazón se le aceleraba. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

-Está bien… Yo nunca me he guardado un te quiero.

-Yo me lo estoy guardando- dijo echando una carcajada de por medio.- Y eso en parte me está matando. ¿Y hay alguien que te esté matando?

-Desde hace tiempo- los dos cogieron el chupito y se lo bebieron.

Estaban a cuarto palmos del uno del otro, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá. Pero Kate apoyo su cabeza en el sofá mirando hacía Castle, quedándose a dos palmos. Castle la siguió apoyando la cabeza igual que ella, ahora estando a un palmo.

-¿Y quién es'- pregunto Rick intrigado.

-Por muy borracha que esté, no te lo voy a decir.

-pues yo tampoco-dijo indignad. Pero al ver que Kate no reaccionaba continuo insistiendo.-Vale, hagamos un trato, lo decimos a la vez.

-¿Al mismo tiempo?

-Exacto. Entonces…-dijo acercándose un poquito más.

-Vale.-dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Una. Dos y… Tres.

-Tú-dijeron los dos a la vez.

No tardaron ni una milésima de segundo en llegar en la boca del otro. El beso fue apasionado, toda esa tensión sexual de estos tres años lo desahogaron en ese beso.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Dejar reviews que no cuesta nada y eso me hace feliz.**


End file.
